Lessons Learned
by Magnificently-In-Love
Summary: One fight changed the newly restored Elric brothers lives blood, tears, pain, and a long hard learned lesson.....will they defeat the one thing that could destroy them....or...will they fail...? [Complete]
1. Understanding Washing It All Away

Chapter One

Understanding (Washing It All Away)

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN YOU NO SUE!!! Song is by Evanescence

// song

Please review hope you like it!!!!

* * *

Edward awoke to the sound oh his alarm clock. He let out an aggravated groan.

"Brother you need to get up." His younger brother Alphonse said as he walked into his brother's room.

"Five more minutes, Al." Ed said pulling the covers more tightly around him self.

"You said that five minutes ago." Al said opening up the curtains. Ed looked up from the covers and saw his brother smile at him. It was just one of those things that Ed had taken for granted when they were younger then, when Al lost his body Ed started to miss those smiles. But, now he got to see his brother's smile again and he would cherish every one of them. Ed stood up and walked over to his little brother.

"How are you feeling?" Ed asked with a touch of worry in his voice.

"I'm fi-"suddenly Al gave out a cry of pain and collapsed to the ground.

"Al!" Ed cried out picking Al up and laying him on the bed.

"M-my legs…and c-chest" Al weakly said cringing in pain. A flash of guilt went over Ed's face.

"I'll go get you some painkillers……" Ed said leaving the room but, taking one last look at Al before leaving. He walked into the kitchen and leaned against the wall. "He was supposed to not feel anymore pain…..and the transmutation was working until……" Ed thought to himself clenching his fists.

**//You hold the answers deep within your own mind.  
Consciously, you've forgotten it.  
That's the way the human mind works.  
Whenever something is too unpleasant, to shameful for us  
to entertain, we reject it.  
We erase it from our memories.  
But the imprint is always there//**

**FLASH BACK**

"_Brother are you sure this will work?" Al asked nervously watching his older brother draw the human transmutation circle._

"_Of course I'm sure, Al." Ed replied grinning confidently. "It has to…" he added silent enough for Al to not hear him._

_Al started walking over to the middle of the circle but, Ed grabbed his arm and pulled him into an embrace._

"_Al…I swear this will work….." Ed said looking up at his younger yet taller brother. Al nodded hesitantly and layed down in the middle of the circle. Ed took put the philosophers stone from his pocket and stared at it; it took them four years to find it. But, the philosopher's stone was theirs. Ed put the stone in front of him. _

"_Brother, if this doesn't work I just wanted to let you know-" _

"_Al stop worrying this will work." Ed said interrupting. Ed clapped his hands and slammed them on the circle. The room lit up with that same golden light that they had seen when they had tried to bring their mother back. But, suddenly the changed to a deep blood red. The gate that Ed had seen appeared in front of him; the same one that had stolen his brother's body. "Give me back his body!" Ed yelled banging hard on the shut doors. Suddenly the doors flew open to reveal the eyes. Black hands shot out past Ed and reached Al's armor._

"_No, Al!" Ed cried out trying to run towards Al's armor. But, it was too late the hands had ripped through Al's blood seal. Al's soul appeared and was being pulled away again. Ed reached out for Al but missed his hand as the gate shut._

"_No!" Ed yelled through tears. He used all the strength he could muster to force the door open. Ed entered into a black void. "Give him back!" Ed yelled his voice echoing. "You can't take him away from me again!" Suddenly Ed saw his brother's body on the ground and lying a few feet away was Al's soul. Ed quickly ran to his brother's body. "How am I supposed to attach his soul to his body?" Ed thought to himself, and then he got an idea. Ed transformed his automail arm into a blade. He ripped Al's shirt open and carved a blood seal into Al's chest; suddenly Al's soul entered into his body. Ed picked up his brother and ran towards the gate entrance. The hands shot out at Ed and ripped his other arm and leg away. Ed fell and his brother tumbled still unconscious to the floor. Suddenly the gate started to close. Ed crawled to his little brother and started to drag him. Ed was almost to the gate but, he felt something pulling Al away. It was the hands; they grabbed onto Al's body and started ripping the bones from his legs. "No!" Ed cried dragging his brother out of the gate just as it closed._

**END FLASHBACK**

**//(Can't wash it all away)  
(Can't Wish it all away)  
(Can't hope it all away)  
(Can't cry it all away)// **

A tear ran down Ed's cheek but he quickly wiped it away. It hurt to remember and when he tried to forget it hurt even more. Suddenly he her his brother cry out in pain. Ed quickly grabbed the pain killers and ran to his brother's room. When Ed reached Al's room, there was blood covering the bed. "Al!" Ed cried out rushing to his brother's side. Al's legs were covered in blood.

**//The pain that grips you  
The fear that binds you  
Releases life in me  
In our mutual  
Shame we hide our eyes  
To blind them from the truth  
That finds a way from who we are//**

Ed rushed to hi brother's side dropping the pain killers. He quickly wrapped his brother's legs in the bed sheets to slow down the bleeding. He then picked up the phone and called the doctor. "My brother's bleeding really badly please hurry and come!" Ed cried out hanging up the phone.

"B-brother…what's wrong with me……?" Al asked weakly. Ed looked down; he still hadn't told his brother what had happened in the gate.

"I-I don't know…." Ed lied guiltily.

"AHHH!!!" Al cried out gripping his chest. Ed quickly tore Al's hand away and ripped his brother's shirt open. The blood seal was burning a very vibrant red color; the same color that had filled the room during the transmutation. Al looked down at his chest.

"T-the blood seal……?" he asked weakly staring at his brother in horror. The light from the seal started to fade the disappeared. Al tried to sit up but was to weak. Ed helped Al sit up and sighed nervously.

"A-al….there's something I've been meaning to tell you…….." Ed said. He was about to speak again but, was interrupted by the hard knock on the door. "That's probably the doctor." Ed said getting up and walking to the door.

**//Please don't be afraid  
When the darkness fades away  
The dawn will break the silence  
Screaming in our hearts  
My love for you still grows  
This I do for you  
Before I try to fight the truth my final time//**

Ed opened the door and the doctor quickly walked through.

"Where is the patient?" the doctor asked taking his coat and hat off. Ed took the doctor's coat and hat and hung them up.

"He's upstairs." Ed replied. The doctor grabbed his bag and rushed up the stairs with Ed close behind. The doctor entered into Al's room and shut the door in Ed's face. The doctor opened up the door and bluntly said "No visitors." and shut the door again. Ed stood there just staring at the door. He turned and walked to his room and sat on the bed. Ed rested his elbows on his knees and stared at the ground with his head in his hands.

**//"We're supposed to try and be real.  
And I feel alone, and we're not together. **

**And that is real**

**Can't wash it all away  
Can't wish it all away  
Can't cry it all away  
Can't scratch it all away//**

The minutes turned into hours and Ed finally heard the door to his brother's room open. Ed rushed out to be greeted by the doctor.

Well, how is he?" Ed asked worriedly.

"He's sleeping now; the poor boy was exhausted from all the thrashing and loss of blood. But, he needs to rest and no stressful activities or he'll start bleeding again." And with that the doctor left but, not before giving Ed some medication for Al. Ed walked into his little brother's room. The curtains were shut and the sun was setting. The shadows cast eerie images on the walls. Ed walked to his brother's bed and sat on the edge. Al was sleeping peacefully. Ed brushed a few strands of hair away from Al's face.

"Al, can you ever forgive me……?" Ed whispered to himself quietly.

**//Lying beside you  
Listening to you breathe  
The life that flows inside of you  
Burns inside of me  
Hold and speak to me  
Of love without a sound  
Tell me you will live through this  
And I will die for you  
Cast me not away  
Say you'll be with me  
For I know I cannot  
Bear it all alone//**

The next morning dawned with rain pattering against the window. Winry had come over to see Al and Ed. When Ed told her about what happened Ed gained a large bump on his head.

"Ow!" Ed cried out. "What was that for?!" Ed's yelling filled the house causing Al to wake up and come down the stairs.

"Why are you yelling brother?" Al asked weakly walking down the stairs.

"Al!" Ed cried out happily and worried at the same time. Al gave a weak smile and tried to walk further down the steps but, was too weak to go any further and leaned against the wall for support. Ed rushed to Al and carried him down the steps and sat him in a chair.

"Is there anything I can get you, Al?" Winry asked.

"No thank you." Al said smiling. Ed looked a bit relieved it was good to see Al smile.

**//You're not alone, honey  
Never... Never//**

Al turned his attention towards Ed.

"Brother, what were you going to tell me yesterday?" Al asked. Ed's eyes widened and he looked to the ground. Winry understood.

"Ed, you haven't told him?" she asked eyes widening. Ed kneeled in front of Al so that he was Al's height. **(Al's body had been stuck in the gate so it did not age for four years so Ed's alot taller than Al)**. Ed touched Al's hand and told him the story.

**// Can't fight it all away  
Can't hope it all away  
Can't scream it all away  
It just won't fade away, No//**

Al's eyes widened and filled with tears after Ed had finished the story.

"Why did you wait and tell me now?" Al asked hurt. Ed looked down.

"Well, there didn't seem to be any reason to-."

"Not any reason?!" Al shouted quickly standing up but, had to steady himself. "Brother, if there was something wrong with me then you should have told me!" Ed clenched his fists but, said nothing. Al walked past Ed but, was stopped by Ed grabbing his arm.

"Al listen…" Ed said.

"Let go..." Al said. Ed pulled Al into an embrace but, Al pulled away.

"Al, you're acting like a child." Ed said rather coldly.

"Because I am one and you are too!" Al cried out. "But, you don't act like one your acting like you're my father and your not; you could never be him!" Ed's eyes narrowed and filled with hate for the one who he despised calling father.

"Don't you ever think for a minute I want to be like that bastard!" Ed yelled and in a reaction punched Al across the face.

**//Can't wash it all away  
Can't wish it all away  
Can't cry it all away  
Can't scratch it all away//**

Al touched his cheek in shock at what Ed had done.

"A-al I-"Ed stammered. But, Al was already dashing out the door through the pouring rain. Ed fell to his knees and sobbed. Winry rushed to his side and gave him a hug. "I'm supposed to protect him…..but, I just cause him more pain." Ed choked out.

"You were upset and Al is too; you both have to talk to each other." Winry said smiling.

"Your right." Ed said as he stood up and walked outside. "Al!" Ed called out but, Al was nowhere. Ed ran around the house searching as lightening streaked the sky. Al was gone…..

**//Can't fight it all away  
Can't hope it all away  
Can't scream it all away  
Ooh, it all away  
Ooh, it all away  
But the imprint is always there. **

**Nothing is ever really forgotten  
Because I'll die if you do  
Because I'll die if you do  
Because I'll die if you do  
Because I'll die if you do  
Because I'll die if you do//**

* * *

End chapter one!! Please review. This took me awhile to write so it'll be awhile before chapter two's up but please don't give up on me. 


	2. Someday

Chapter 2

"Someday"

/song

Song is by Nickleback

Please review and enjoy!

And thanks so much for the reviews!

* * *

Ed was sitting by the fire with his head in his hands when Winry came rushing in, her rain coat drenched from the pouring rain. Ed quickly looked up.

"Has anyone seen him in town?" Ed asked hopefully. Winry sadly shook her head.

"No one has seen him, Ed…" she said sadly as she took off her rain coat and hung it up. Ed cursed and put his head in his hands again.

"Why do I have to be such a heartless bastard" he thought angrily to himself.

**_/How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try turn the tables/_**

Winry walked over to Ed and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but Ed knocked her hand off.

"Sorry Winry..." he said standing. "But, I need to be alone..." Winry nodded understandingly.

"I'll just be working on some automail. If you need anything just come and tell me." And with that she left the room. Ed walked outside to the porch and sat down on the railing.

"Why does everything have to be my fault…..?" he whispered quietly. "Maybe….I should be more like dad….." Ed's eyes narrowed and he shook his head. "No…I would never leave my family and never come back…" he said his fists clenching. When Al ever asked about dad and when he left, Ed would always say he was too young to remember…but, Ed remembered that day clearly in his mind….it was the day he truly ever hated someone…..

**_/I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase  
lately there's been too much of this  
But don't think it's too late/_**

**FLASHBACK**

Ed was sitting on the ground helping Al color a picture and there mother was washing dishes in the kitchen. The room was lit with a few lights and the rain pattered against the window. Howenheim Elric walked in carrying suitcases and set them on the ground as he took a look around the room.

"Dad, where are you going?" young Edward asked putting down his crayon.

"I'll be going away for awhile…" Howenheim replied sadly. Trisha walked out into the living room drying her hands on a towel looking sad.

"When will you be back?" Edward asked sitting up. Howenheim paused for a minute but, then spoke.

"As soon as I finish my work….." he replied lifting little Alphonse up and giving him a hug and a kiss on the forehead then set him back down. Al cocked his head do the side as if he was confused. Howenheim smiled and ruffled Al's hair.

"Take care of your big brother, Al." he said chuckling but, Al still looked confused. Howenheim turned to Ed.

"Come here squirt." He said kneeling down and opening up his arms for a hug. But, Ed didn't move. Howenheim sighed. "Don't be like that Ed.. I have to go….but, I promise I'll be back." Ed looked at his father and nodded slowly. Howenheim smiled and ruffled Ed's hair. He then turned to Trisha who's eyes were filled with tears. Howenheim wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He whispered quietly. She nodded and gave him a sad smile. He kissed again and picked up his suitcase. Al looked at his mom and started to cry too but, he still was confused he didn't understand why his mommy was crying and why his daddy was heading towards the door with suitcases. The door shut and Howenheim left the Elric household….forever.

**End Flashback**

**_/Nothing's wrong, just as long as_**

**_You know that someday I will  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gone make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when/_**

"I screwed up just like him though….." Ed thought to himself resting his head against a wooden column of the house. "But….I'll make it ok…..I'm going to find Al…and…." he stopped, what could he do? He'd already done so many horrible things to Al…no he couldn't think like that Al would always forgive him no matter what he did to him in the past.

_**/You're the only one who knows that  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when/**_

Ed sighed and looked out at the falling rain. He pulled his red coat tighter around himself as the cold wind started blowing. "When I find Al…maybe I should talk to him….he probably has a lot to say to me…" Ed thought sadly to himself.

**_/Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
That we could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying/_**

"I should probably go back inside…." Ed said to himself he walked to the door but, he felt something crunch under his shoe. He looked down and saw it was a letter. Ed picked it up and saw that it was sealed with blood. He quickly tore it open it read: Dear Fullmetal Pipsqueak,

_I have your precious brother in my_ "**loving**" _care. If you ever want to see him again come down to the old abandoned warehouse outside of central at midnight tomorrow._

_Sincerely._

_Envy and company_

_P.S – Good job on bringing him back…too bad you messed up with his legs they're bleeding rather badly. Oh and this letter was sealed with your little brother's very own blood._

_**/Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror/**_

Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will

_**/Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)/**_

Ed crumpled the paper, walked inside and threw it in the burning fire in the fireplace. Ed fell on his knees and pounded on the flour giving out shouts of rage. Winry ran in and grabbed Ed and calmed him down.

"Ed what's wrong?" she asked worried and scared. Ed looked up at her with guilt written across his face.

"When he became human….everything was supposed to be different….it was supposed to be easier for him…..but…." Ed paused standing. "Everything's worse…"

_**/How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror/**_

Winry understood….Al was in serious trouble.

"Ed…" she said standing. "Go...and bring Al home safely….I'll be waiting for you to return with him…." She said sadly smiling.

"Thank you, Winry…" Ed said turning towards the door. "I'll bring him back…" he finished walking out of the house. He ran to the train station but, there were no more trains available. Ed knew he had to hurry he had to be there tomorrow at midnight. So, he started his 24 hour walk to Central, to the warehouse, to find Envy, to beat the shit out of him, and most of all…..to rescue Al….

_**/Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will**__**Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when/**_

* * *

Well? It took me a few days but. I finished chapter 2. School starts tomorrow for me but, I'll do my best to finish this story! Please review! I live for reviews! I'll take any kinds good and bad and constructive or deconstructive criticism I'll take what I can get! 


	3. Boy On A String

Chapter 3

Boy On A String

/ song

Hope To Read Some More Reviews!

Thanks to all the peeps that reviewed!

Al opened his eyes. He was in a dark room lit with red candles. He tried to lift his head to see more but he was too weak.

"W-where am I?" Al asked weakly to no one but himself. But, a reply came anyways.

"Your in an abandoned warehouse waiting to be rescued by your heroic big brother." The sarcastic voice replied. Al knew who the voice belonged to.

"Envy…?"

"Good job little Elric you win the prize!" Envy said smirking and walking over to Al. "Your brother better hurry time's running out." Envy said motioning over to an hourglass.

"He won't come….." Al said coldly.

"And why wouldn't he? You're his most prized possession." Envy asked.

"Possession?" Al asked confused trying to sit up.

"Here let me help you." Envy said sadistically. He grabbed Al by the collar and pinned him against the wall. Al cried out in pain which only made Envy's smirk grow bigger. He unbuttoned Al's shirt to where he could see the carved in blood seal. Envy traced his finger along the lines of it. "You see this seal? It basically means your brother owns you." Envy stated.

_**/ The marionetter has your number**_

_**Pulling your arms and legs till you can't stand on your own/**_

"W-what…?" Al said weakly. Envy rolled his eyes.

"Your so naïve little Elric." He said as he threw him on the ground. Al let out another cry of pain as he hit the floor. "You really don't get it do you? You're a pawn, a toy, a puppet in your brother's world."

_**/Dragging your conscience on the stage**_

_**And your heart gets rearranged **_

_**And you cannot tell your mentor from your maker/**_

"T-that's-!" Al tried to say but, he was cut off by Envy.

"That's what? Not true? Look at the facts! Look at all that's happened to you! Your brother made all the things happen!" Envy spat out his voice rising with every word.

"No……" Al said covering his ears. He didn't want to listen but, something told him he had to.

"Your brother wanted to become a state alchemist to show everybody his wonderful creation. And do you know what that creation was little Alphonse?" Envy asked crouching over Al. Al didn't answer. "It was you! Your brother had successfully sealed your soul into the armor! People would respect him and would think he was amazing if he showed you off."

"Then why didn't he just tell everybody instead of letting them find out on their own?" Al asked trying to defend Ed.

"He didn't want you to catch on." Envy shot back smiling devilishly. "If you found out you would've probably runaway and then poor Edward wouldn't be famous anymore." Al's eyes widened with horror.

"It's not true…..It's not true!" Al cried out covering his ears.

"Face it! You're a puppet and your brother's the one that controls you!" Envy yelled dragging Al into a different room. In the room there was a curtain. Envy opened the curtain to reveal the suit of armor Al was bound to. Al looked away; he didn't want to see the very thing that horrified him. Envy grabbed Al's chin and forced him to look at it. Tears of pain formed in Al's eyes and started to fall.

"Gaze at what your brother showed off then……" Envy said. He then closed the curtain and dragged Al to a different curtain. "And now….gaze at what your brother shows off now!" Envy cried out evilly laughing as He opened the curtain. There behind the curtain was a mirror that held Al's own reflection. Al let out a cry of horror and he banged his fist against the mirror. The glass shattered and cut Al's hand. His cry was drowned out by the rumbling of the oncoming thunder and the bright flashes of lighting as his world went black.

_**/Look at the crowds bleeding with laughter**_

_**Over the way you entertain at beck and call**_

_**They don't see behind the lights, or the painted backgrounds**_

**_They just like to see you fall/_**

**_/But, you don't really mind_**

_**Cause your just wasting time**_

_**You can't feel anything**_

_**You're a boy on a string/**_

Ed was almost there.

"Just a few more miles." He said to himself as he changed his walk into a run just as the rain started to pour. "Damn storm." He cursed." The weather had been just like this when Al ran away……" he sadly remembered. "Al….I'm sorry I never told you……" he said to himself just as the warehouse came into view.

_**/ I feel a sadness like Gapetto**_

_**Watching the life that he created run away/**_

Ed stopped in front of the doors. He took a deep breath and pushed them open. The sent of blood and candles filled his senses as he stepped inside. Ed looked to the floor and saw a pool of blood. His eyes widened.

"Envy!" Ed yelled looking around.

"You called fullmetal pipsqueak?" Envy's dark voice rang out as she appeared in front of him. Ed didn't flinch.

"Where is he…..?" Ed asked angrily. "Where's Al!" he asked again as he grabbed Envy by the collar.

"I would let go of me if I were in your position." Envy said smirking. Ed's eyes flashed with anger as he let go of Envy.

"Where is Al….?" Ed asked for the third time. "Tell me!"

"I'm not going to tell you, I'll show you." And with that Envy started walking down a dark corridor. Ed silently followed clenching his fists, his footsteps echoing throughout the hall.

_**/Seeing the puppeteer's intrusion,**_

_**And holding the remains of puppets that had rotted away./**_

Envy stop at a door at the end of the corridor.

"Go inside…..if you dare…." Envy warned eyes flaring with evil and malice. Ed threw open the door.

"Al!" he cried out scanning the room. There lying in a small pool of blood covered in shards of glass was Al. Ed ran and knelt by Al's side. Ed turned Al onto his back and lifted his head up. "A-al…….Al please wake up…." Ed choked out, tears forming in his eyes. Al opened his eyes and saw golden orbs staring into his grey ones. "Al!" Ed cried out happily, embracing his little brother.

"You bastard……" Al said coldly and weakly. Ed gently laid Al down and stared in disbelief. "Al's eyes showed pain and betrayal.

"A-al………I'm sorry…." Ed said quietly staring at the ground. Al shook his head as tears fell.

_**/One day the curtain will not open**_

_**And all the crowds will go away**_

_**Someday those strings will choke you, but until that day**_

_**But, you don't really mind/**_

"The games up fullmini." Envy said walking into the room, the smirk never leaving his lips. Ed looked at Envy confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Envy…..told me…..about….what you were really trying to do when you became……a state- AHHHH!" Al cried out arching in pain blood seeping through the leg part of his pants. Ed's eyes widened and he picked Al up into his arms and started towards the door but, Envy blocked his path.

"Get out of my way!" Ed yelled angrily.

"I can't let you go so soon, the fun is just beginning." Envy said smirking.

"I'll kill you……" Ed said eyes burning with deep hatred. Al looked up at his older brother and his eyes slowly closed fading away into the welcoming darkness.

_**/ But, you don't really mind**_

_**Cause your just wasting time**_

_**You can't feel anything**_

_**You're a boy on a string/**_


	4. Headstrong

Chapter 4

"Headstrong"

Disclaimer: I wish I owned but I don't! Song is by Trapt

/Song/

* * *

Ed walked a few feet away and laid Al gently on the floor. He brushed a few strands of hair out of Al's face.

"What did Envy lie to you about….?" Ed asked whispering to his unconscious little brother.

**/_Circling your head_**

_**Contemplating everything you've ever said/**_

Ed stood and faced Envy

"You'll pay for hurting him….." He said eyes burning with anger for the homunculus before him.

"Oh really….?" Envy questioned with a smirk. "And you haven't hurt him?" Ed's eyes widened hearing this.

"I'm not the only one hurting him fullmetal…….your also the one to blame…….." Envy said walking slowly towards Ed.

"He's right…." Ed thought to himself. "Everything……the transmutation…….Al's pain….it's all because of me….."

_**/Now I see the truth I got a doubt**_

_**A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out**_

_**See you later/**_

Envy saw the guilt and sadness in Ed's eyes.

"Now you've finally realized the truth…..it's all **your** fault. **You** had the idea of the transmutation…**you** wanted your mother back **you** weren't satisfied with just having a brother **you **were selfish and you meddled with a taboo…..the forbidden alchemy…..A human transmutation….." Hot tears started to well up in Ed's eyes; he didn't want to admit it but, everything Envy said…..was true.

_**/I see your fantasy you want to make it a reality paved in gold**_

_**See inside, inside of our head yeah**_

_**Well, now that's over/**_

Envy smirked, he had the fullmetal alchemist right where he wanted him and he gripped the dagger behind his back tightly.

"Poor, poor Elric." Envy said as Ed fell to his knees, his head drooping. "His whole world just came crashing down…….well, I think I can end the pain." Envy said lifting the dagger up in a striking position. Ed looked past Envy and into the mirror Al had punched. Half of it was still there and he saw the dagger raised above his head. His eyes widened.

_**/I see your motives inside **_

_**decisions to hide….**_

_**Back off I'll take you on**_

_**Headstrong to take on anyone**_

_**I know that you are wrong **_

_**Headstrong we're headstrong/**_

Just as Envy was about to make the killing strike Ed sweeped Envy's legs. Envy gave out a cry of surprise and fell to the ground dropping the dagger. Ed quickly got up and snatched the dagger before Envy could grab it. Ed pinned the homunculus to the ground and held the knife to his throat. Envy just smirked.

"Well, well you proved tougher than I expected…….but still…..you will die." And with that Envy kicked Ed in the stomach. Ed went flying off of Envy and into the wall.

_**/Back off I'll take you on**_

_**Headstrong to take on anyone**_

_**I know that you are wrong **_

_**And this is not where you belong/**_

Ed quickly got up and wiped the trailing blood from the corner of his mouth. He could tell that this was not going to be an easy fight.

"Come on fullmetal….let's end this here and now…." Envy said standing.

_**/ Conclusions manifest,**_

_**Your first impressions got to be your very best/**_

Ed quickly clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground. Large spikes came up from under Envy and pierced through. Envy just stood there with the same maniacal smirk plastered across his face.

"Give it up boy……you can never beat a homunculus" Envy said break the spikes as he walked towards Ed.

"You may be right….." Ed said standing slowly.

/**_I see your full of sh-t and that's alright_**

_**That's how you play**_

_**I guess you'll get through every night**_

_**Well now that's over/**_

"You may kill me…..hell…..I deserve it….I've caused Al so much pain…" Ed said sadly glancing over at his unconscious brother, then looking to the floor.

_**/I see your fantasy you want to make it a reality paved in gold**_

_**See inside, inside of our heads (yeah) well now that's over/**_

"You may be the one to kill the 'great' fullmetal alchemist…….."

**_I see your motives inside_**

_**Decisions to hide…./**_

"I can't let you do that….." Ed said looking up at Envy eyes flashing with a fire that burned with hate. "You hurt Al……and I can't let you get away with that…….not ever again will you lay a hand ON MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Ed shot off at Envy so fast that Envy didn't see it coming. Ed clenched his fist and connected it with Envy's jaw. The impact knocked Envy off his feet and to the ground. Envy sat up and wiped the blood spilling from his mouth down his chin.

"Fullmetal….you'll regret ever trying to kill me……" Envy said standing and reaching into his pocket. Ed just smirked and ran towards Envy. He clapped his hands together and transformed his arm into a blade.

_**/ Back off I'll take you on**_

_**Headstrong to take on anyone**_

_**I know that you are wrong**_

_**Headstrong we're head strong/**_

Ed slashed at Envy over and over again. Envy just kept dodging with ease. When Envy saw an opening in Ed's attack he swung at Ed. Ed barely dodged and jumped back a few feet away from Envy, his breathing heavy with exhaustion.

"Getting tired?" Envy asked that malicious smirk dancing across his features.

"N-never…." Ed said trying to catch his breath.

"Now fullmetal……lets just talk like civilized people…" Envy said reaching into his pocket again. Ed just smirked.

"It would help if both of us were people." Ed ran at Envy again but, this time woth less speed and strength.

_**/Back off I'll take you on**_

_**Headstrong to take on anyone**_

_**I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong**_

_**I can't give everything away**_

_**I won't give everything away/**_

Envy was ready and knocked Ed down with a hard blow. Ed hit the floor face up, the wind knocked out of him. Envy stepped on Ed's chest to hold him down.

"Now just listen….." Envy said reaching into his pocket for the third time.

_**/I know I know all about/**_

Ed tried to struggle but, Envy forced more pressure on his chest making it hard for Ed to breath. Envy pulled something from his pocket; a bright red glow emanated from his hand. Ed looked and couldn't believe his eyes.

_**/I know I know all about/**_

It was the legendary philosopher's stone.

**_/I know I know all about_**

_**Your motives inside**_

_**Decisions to hide/**_

"Shocked….?" Envy asked. "I've been waiting for the right time to use it……." Envy said stepping off Ed's chest and backing away. Ed got up.

"Use it for what! You obviously have no desire to become human!" Ed asked shocked.

"Well…….world domination…..everyone tries to go after it……but, they can never achieve it…….but…..with this stone….I have all the power in the world!" Envy said clenching the stone in his fist.

"I won't let you do that!" Ed yelled getting in a fighting stance. "I won't let you beat me!"

"I have no intention to….." Envy said walking towards Al. "Your brother will be doing the honor of killing you…." And with that Envy took out a small vile of black liquid and poured it on the philosophers stone causing it to turn black.

"NO!" Ed cried out dashing towards Envy and his brother. Envy held out the stone and sent a blast at Ed causing him to be knocked against the wall. Envy took out a small dagger and ripped open Al's shirt. He then cut through the place where Al's heart was and ripped it out and replaced it with the stone. Al's eyes suddenly shot open. The once soft golden eyes has turned a dark purple and the showed nothing like the warm and kindness that had been there, all it was, was the hatred that look out of place.

"Al……" Ed said his voice cracking. Al stood up his skin turning deathly pale. His clothes turned black, ripped pants, a black tank top, over that was a black leather jacket that reached his ankles, and on the left part of Al's neck was the homunculus symbol. Ed couldn't believe what he was staring at. His little brother turned into a homunculus. Suddenly the six other homunculi appeared along with Dante.

"Excellent job, Envy" Dante said smirking and walking over to Al. She touched his cheek which felt ice cold so she drew her hand away. "….You need a name…….since you are now a homunculus…." Dante pondered the thought. "I know just the name for you…….the ultimate sin…." She said looking over at Ed who was staring horrified. "Your name is…….Murder…"

* * *

REVIEW! It's a simple request! You don't have be nice you can be as mean as you want! Hows that for a deal? 


	5. Burning Years

Chapter Five

"Burning Years"

Disclaimer: I do not own I never will but I can always dream right?

Song is by: Story of the Year

/song/

* * *

"A-al…" Ed called out his brother's name hoping to ignite some distinctive memory for Al to come out of the state he was in. 

"That's not my name…." Al said with an evil voice overpowering his soft tenor voice. "My name is Murder…" Ed couldn't stop the tears from flowing down is cheeks.

"C'mon Al….." Ed said pleadingly. "Stop joking around."

"This is no joke dear Edward….." Sloth said walking over to Murder. "This is reality…..and we all have to grow up and face it……." She touched Murder's cheek but, did not draw her hand away like Dante did. "Now dear…."Sloth said taking her hand away. "What do you remember….?" Murder thought for a minute then replied.

"I don't remember anything…." Murder said with a little bit of sadness. Envy smirked.

"Good that shot I gave him worked."

"What shot….?" Edward asked confused.

"Remember that doctor you called for to see Al?" Envy asked that malicious smirk still playing on his features. Edward then knew what had happened.

"It was you! You disguised yourself as the doctor and gave Al a shot that made him forget everything!" Ed yelled standing. "Why can't you leave Al alone!"

_**/ It's not what you say**_

_**It's what you've done**_

**_To let this come between us/_**

Envy didn't answer he just smirked.

"Answer me you damn creature!" Ed yelled clenching his fists tightly.

"Now don't say that kind of language in front of **my** dear brother." Envy said pulling Murder into an embrace.

"Let go of him you sadistic bastard!" Edward yelled charging at Envy.

_**/Your right, without a fight**_

_**This might be worth it to you**_

_**And in the process gotten to me/**_

"Damn it Envy….." Dante cursed ripping Murder out of Envy's arms. She clapped her hands together and touched them onto the seal on Murders neck. Murders eyes suddenly turned hazy and dull. "Now listen to me." Dante said quietly to Murder as Ed started to swing at Envy wildly. "That boy you see with the gold hair….you hate him…he destroyed you and your life…he reduced you to what you are now……I want you to do what I named you…..murder him." She took her hands off and Murders eyes became as they were….only this time…..hate overpowered in his eyes.

Envy was getting tired of Ed's poorly aimed throws. He quickly dodged and slammed Ed in the stomach. Ed fell to his knees coughing and sputtering up a little blood. Envy turned his arm into a dagger and raising it for the killing strike.

"No!" Dante yelled, her voice echoing through the warehouse. Envy turned his head.

"Shutup woman I'm busy." And with that Envy turned around and got ready to strike but, Dante walked to him and took out a ripped piece of cloth. Envy's body froze.

"Damn it……you bitch…" Envy cursed at Dante. She just smirked.

"I'm glad I kept a piece of your baby blanket…..I knew it would come in handy someday.."

"But…why..? why won't you let me finish him?"

"Murder needs to finish him…." Dante answered. Ed weakly looked up.

"No…." he whispered despairingly.

**_/I think that nothing can fly with this broken wing_**

_**There's so much to hold onto now**_

_**Nothing can fly with this broken wing**_

_**So here's a gift in this feather/**_

Murder walked slowly to Ed his eyes burning with hate.

"Al….snap out of it…" Ed pleaded, standing up. But, his plea fell on deaf ears.

"You…….you destroyed my life……." Murder said softly but, it was still filled with anger. Ed's head drooped.

"Y-yeah…..I-I did……." Ed's voice was now hopeless the once burning fire had dimmed out in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Al……"

"Sorry won't ever fix it…." Murder was now inches away from Ed. Ed looked at the once gentle face of his brother.

_**/You've gone too far**_

_**I'm standing alone**_

_**Let's sort this out together/**_

"Please Al…..lets just talk…….I have a lot of things that I have to say…." Ed said trying to reason with his homunculus brother.

"Stop calling me by that name!" Murder cried out grabbing Ed by the collar. "That's not my name! It never was and it will never be!"

"C'mon Al…." Ed said quietly. "I know you can remember…."

"SHUTUP!" Murder yelled slamming Ed up against the wall.

_**/Your right, without a fight**_

_**It might be worth it to you**_

_**But, I can't take this anymore/**_

Ed cringed in pain. He never knew his brother could have that much strength.

"I've got to do something before Al hurts me and himself." Ed thought. Then an idea came to him. "Sorry Al…" he said sadly and punched his little brother as hard as he could. Murder let go of Ed and staggered back.

"Damn alchemist!" Murder spat out and charged at Ed as fast as he could. He raised his fist and slammed it at Ed. Ed dodged and Murders fist slammed into the wall making a large hole in it. Ed ran as fast as he could to get away from the oncoming attacks from his little brother. Ed fought off the tears that threatened to fall. He hated having to fight Al.

"Damn it…….I promised mom we'd take care of each other……." Ed whispered to him self angrily as Murder appeared in front of him and swung is fist at Ed hard.

_**/I think that nothing can fly with this broken wing**_

_**There's so much to hold on to now**_

_**Nothing can fly with this broken wing**_

_**So here's a gift in this feather/**_

Ed barely dodged the blow. But, somehow the force of it slammed him into the wall. Ed slid down to the floor. Ed squeezed his eyes shut as hot tears began to spill down his cheeks. Everything from the very beginning had been his fault. Flashbacks of the past kept going through his mind. Especially the moment when his mother told them to take care of each other……and even thought moment before his father left.

"He never said it to me……but I know he wanted me to take care of Al and mom…" Ed thought to himself. "Damn it…..I already failed mom…I feel guilty enough for that…..but…why do I feel guilty for failing that bastard on one account……mom….I couldn't save her….I couldn't take care of her….but……I could still take care of Al…." Ed slowly opened his eyes and saw his brother running towards him. "I've got to take care of him…..I can't let these bastards take him away from me……." Ed got up into a crouching position. "We burned the house…….as a reminder….."

_**/From this house of our friendship**_

_**Shut the door and light a match**_

_**Throw behind you, walk away**_

_**(You burn it down, you burn it down)/**_

"It was a silent promise……that we'd get everything back to normal……..my arm and leg may still be automail…..but……I got your body back Al…." Ed quietly said looking at his charging brother. "And……..if that's all we can get back to normal….then its alright with me……but…..I've got to get you back to the way you were……I don't want to fail you…..or…..dad….."

_**/I think that nothing can fly with this broken wing **_

_**There's so much to hold onto now**_

**_Nothing can fly with this broken wing _**

_**So here's a gift in this feather/**_

Murder got closer and closer. Ed quickly looked around.

"There's got to be someway I can stop him!" Ed thought frantically. He searched through his pockets when his fingers brushed against something hard and cool feeling. His eyes widened and time froze.

_**/Nothing can fly with this broken wing/**_

He pulled the object out. It was the small pig Al had made when they were little. Ed had always kept it with him to remind himself of Al. Ed softly smiled. He looked as his brother came closer and in his hand…..was a dagger.

"Al…..I'm sorry for everything I put you through…." Ed said to himself silently as Murder came right inches from him with the dagger raised.

_**/So here's a gift in this feather/**_

Ed quickly closed his eyes as tears fell and held out Al's small creation. As the dagger flew down a cry echoed through the warehouse….as the thunder and lighting crashed.

* * *

Hey my lovely reviewers and fans! This chappie didn't take me as long cuz I was just bustin' w/ ideas! I want to say a BIG THANKYOU! to: blue-soljah please read her story "Lost in Flames" its veeeeeeery well written and a real one to enjoy! and to NEXTAMYLEE please read her story "Dreams" its sure to be a real winner! both of these people have kept reviewin me and if anyone else wants to review I would love it and I might just advertize your story! But please keep reviewin and I'll keep writin' its equivalent exchange right? 


	6. Wait

Chapter 6

"Wait"

Song by: Sarah McLaughlin

/ song

* * *

Ed opened his eyes. Murder was lying on the ground paralyzed. Ed gently set down the little pig next to his homunculus brother to make sure he wouldn't move.

Sloth had covered her mouth after letting out a terrified scream. She didn't know why she had screamed, she didn't care for the two boys, right?

Ed crawled so he was right in front of where Murder was lying.

"Al…." he whispered gently touching his brothers arm.

**_/Under a blackened sky_**

**_Far beyond the glaring street lights_**

**_Sleeping on empty dreams_**

**_The vultures lie in wait_**

**_You lay down beside me then/_**

Time stood still. It was as if the only two people in the room were Ed and Murder.

"Al….I'm sorry…" Ed said looking down at the floor. Murder just glared looking hard at Ed.

Ed looked into his brothers once hazel eyes.

"Come back to me Al…." he whispered. Ed moved aside the small clay pig. Murder got up into a sitting position. Ed made no move to put the pig back.

"You know I could kill you right now." Murder said viscously.

:I know…..and you have a right to…..but….just please…..hear me out……." Ed said pleadingly. Dante interjected.

"He's just buying time, Murder" she warned. Murder just smirked brushing off the warning.

"I'll grant him a little glory before he dies." Ed sat up and pulled Murder into a brotherly embrace. Murder started to pull away but, then relaxed into the embrace, as if it was something that he was used to.

**_/You were with me every waking hour_**

**_So close I could feel your breath/_**

"Al…." Ed began trying to compose himself. "We've been through a lot……together…." He gently pulled away from Murder but, holding the sides of his arms. Murder stared at Ed blankly as if he was pulled into a realm of memories.

"And…when……when…." Ed had to swallow the ever growing lump in his throat then, he continued, "When mom died…..I was selfish…..and I wanted her back so, bad……." Ed looked into Murders blank eyes. He gently shook Murder, "Hey….you with me……?" Murder's eyes became focused and he nodded at Ed to continue.

Ed began again "But……you've got to understand Al…….I was just a kid…..I knew I couldn't take care of you…Pinako could have but…..the thought that always plagued my mind was…..what if she died….? Winry had no parents….you and me would've been taken to an orphanage….and split apart…I ….I just couldn't let that happen…so…well….you know the rest….." Ed said taking his hands off of Murder.

_**/When all we wanted was the dream**_

_**To have and to hold that precious little thing**_

_**Like every generation yields**_

_**That new born hope unjaded by their years/**_

"Wait!" Murder cried out like a little childlike a little child that was lost. "I-i don't know…..I….don't remember…."

Ed looked at the homunculus before him.

"Why…?" he asked. "Why do you want to know….if all your going to do is kill me….? I mean it's not like it would matter to you….." Ed said sullenly.

Murder was silent for a moment then, he stood and walked over to the shattered mirror.

**_/Pressed up against the glass_**

**_I find myself wanting sympathy_**

**_But, to be consumed again_**

**_Oh, I know that would be the death of me/_**

He traced the cracks along the mirror and looked to the floor picking up the broken fragments.

"I-it feels like a part of me is missing…" Murder said trying to put the pieces of the mirror back together.

"Murder destroy him!" Dante screamed not wanting to move to release Envy just yet.

"SHUTUP!" Murder yelled silencing her. He walked back over to Ed and sat in front of him. "Please…..maybe…maybe you can help me….you can help me find what's missing"

Ed shook his head sadly.

_**/And there is a love that's inherently given**_

_**A kind of blindness offered to appease**_

_**And in that light of forbidden joy**_

_**Oh, I know I won't receive it/**_

"Why not?" Murder yelled standing. "I **need **to know!"

Ed stood looking older and more withered than a 16 year old should. "but, you already do know Al….the answer is right here…." Ed said placing a hand on Al's heart.

Murder backed away. "NO! There's nothing there! I don't have a heart!"

"Al…..you do have a heart…..it's the biggest and most genuine heart in the world….if there's anyone that doesn't have a heart….it's me……" Ed said turning to leave.

**_/You know if I leave you now_**

**_It doesn't mean I love you any less_**

**_It's just the state I'm in_**

**_I can't be good to anyone else like this/_**

"Where are you going!" Murder cried out eyes wide with fear and confusion.

"I can't make you remember….Ed said his back facing his brother. "It's something you have to remember on your own…." Ed started to walk away.

Murders eyes widened even more as images passed through his mind. A man walking out the door holding a suitcase, a woman smiling but, with an ever present sadness in her eyes, two boys cutting their fingers and dropping the spilling droplets of blood into the middle of some ingredients, the same two boys enveloped in a bright yellow light suddenly turning to purple, and finally…two hands reaching out to each other; trying to grasp but, not before one disappeared.

_**/When all we wanted was the dream**_

_**To have and to hold that precious little thing**_

_**Like every generation yields**_

_**That new-born hope unjaded by their years/**_

* * *

Hey my very few darling reviewers! I want otapologize I had exams and I just couldn't think of anything and I've found out it's freaken hard to choose a song for my story! But, please don't give up on me ! I'm on summer break right now So, I hopefully will be able to write more if I can think of anything! Well, please review I'll take any kinds if you think the story sucks just let me know! Until next time!

-Al-luvs-kitties (Audrianna)


	7. These Walls

Chapter 7

"These Walls"

/song/

Song by: Teddy Geiger

Disclaimer: I don't own….what else is new lol

_Italicized means its in Al's head._

* * *

**/I can't believe what's in front of me**

**The water's rising up to my knees/**

Murder's eyes became cloudy and unfocused. He fell on his knees then fell face first into the cold stone floor. Sloth cried out and rushed to Murder's side. She gently rolled him onto his back and cradled him in her arms.

"What did you do to him!" She screamed at Ed. Murder's eyes were still open but they were blank and emotionless as if he wasn't really there at all. Ed stopped walking. He tried to control his emotions; he couldn't let those damn homunculi see him break. The truth was he hated walking away, he hated the very thought of being just like his deserting father, he hated leaving Al but, he ever wanted to get his brother normal again he had to walk away.

**/And I can't figure out**

**How the hell I wound up here**

**Everything seemed okay when I started out the other day/**

"I didn't do anything to him….." Ed replied facing Sloth. "This is something that you God-forsaken homunculi have done to him….now…..now…" Ed fought back the tears that threatened to fall. "Now he has to fix himself all on his own……and there's you me or anyone else can do about it…..it's all up to him…."

**/Then the rain came pouring down**

**And now I'm drowning in my fears**

**And as I watch the setting sun**

**I wonder if I'm the only one/**

Ed stepped toward Murder and Sloth. He looked at the face of his homunculus brother. It was blank emotionless; his eyes…..had a foreign coldness in them not the usually sparkle of life or love in them. Tears started to fall down Ed's cheeks and he turned and ran out of the warehouse. Dante looked over at Lust who was leaned up against the wall in the shadows.

"Follow him…….and make sure he dies…..a slow and painful death….." Lust nodded and disappeared.

Ed ran through the night. He didn't know where he was or where he was going all he knew was that he had to get away; get away from the homunculi and from his brothers cold and emotionless eyes.

/Cause everyone tries to put some love on the line

And everyone feels a broken heart sometimes/

Ed fell to his knees in a small clearing surrounded by tall over hanging trees. He let the tears flow freely down his cheeks.

"Al……..al……I'm sorry……I can't save you this time……you have to save yourself…….and I know you can do it buddy……" Ed choked out his voice cracking ever so often. The wind blew softly as if it was responding to Ed's words.

/**And even when I'm scared I have to try to fly**

**Sometimes I fall**

**But I've seen it done before**

**I gotta step outside these walls/**

Ed let a few more tears slip down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around himself as a sudden chill enveloped him. Ed suddenly felt as if he were being watched. Deep in the shadows lurking through the trees Lust stood leaning against an old oak.

"This is to easy…."

**Al's POV**

"_W-where am I….?" I asked myself trying to open my eyes. I realized that they were open…it was just…..everything was so dark. I could feel someone holding me but, they were so cold and unfeeling. I started to panic as I looked around frantically. Where was brother? Then the realization hit me like a hard punch…I remembered everything that had happened…the kidnapping, the broken mirror of my soul, and…..the transformation. I remembered how they had transformed me…I-i could've fought back… I could've tried to stop it….but…I didn't._

**/These walls can't be my haven/**

_Was I stupid…? I could've stopped it…? Why didn't I…? I don't even know what's going on out there…what if brother…what if I…? Well…doesn't he deserve it…? He used me as a toy to get attention… I was his puppet in his little show…I should hate him…but…I don't…I-i… can't._

These walls can't keep me safe

_I guess…this bond we have…i-is really stronger than anything…and…I was to blind to see it… I should've never listened to Envy…he got the best of me…but…that's not all that's left of me…there's still something there…I have to help brother…I know he's strong… stronger than anyone I know…but…he can't take all those homunculi alone…I've got to help him. I may not be as strong as him but, I'll do my best to help him…I just…have to break free…I've gotta believe in myself…I've gotta believe that I can do this…I know I can do this…_

**/And now I guess I gotta let them down/**

Normal POV

Sloth sat on her knees cradling Murder in her arms. Suddenly, a bright light enveloped Murders body. Dante let out a shriek of surprise and dropped the baby blanket. Envy was free of movement but, he stayed rooted to the spot. Sloth just held Murder looking scared and shocked. Murder's skin began to turn back to it's original tan color, his hair turned a shade of dark blonde, his clothes turned into a white dress shirt untucked and black pants. He slowly opened his eyes which had turned to their original hazel color.

"M-murder…?" Sloth said softly. Murder sat up and looked her in the eyes.

"No…" he said firmly. "It's Al….." Then he looked straight at Dante. "I won't be controlled by you anymore…."

"But remember little Elric" Envy said unfazed. "Your brother used you as a puppet in his little show."

"The only puppets I see in this room are you homunculi controlled by Dante.." Al said standing up.

"Why you little-!" Envy yelled charging towards Al. Al looked around frantically he didn't have any chalk to draw a transmutation circle and Envy was getting closer.

**/I've got no master plan to help me out**

**Or make me stand up for**

**All the things I really want/**

Al started to run when something caught his eye. It was the broken mirror. He quickly made a dash for it and grabbed a piece of broken glass. Taking a deep breath he carved two transmutation circles into his palms. Blood flowed down his hands as he clapped them together and slammed them on the ground just as Envy was drawing nearer. Large spikes suddenly came up not just under Envy but under all the other homunculi who were around Dante causing her to be caged in.

"Tell me where my brother is…!" Al asked, his voice echoing through the warehouse.

"Probably dead….he ran out and I sent Lust after him." Dante said with a smirk. Al's hazel eyes widened with fear his brother could be dead right now…all because he was to afraid to come outside of the walls that held him in.

**/You had me too afraid to ask**

**And as I look ahead of me**

**I try and pray for sanity/**

"I've got to find him…." Al whispered to himself as he ran out of the warehouse and into the woods where his brother was either a slim chance of being alive…or a really big chance of him suffering immensely or dead…

**/Cause everybody tries to put some love on the line**

**And everyone feels a broken heart sometimes, yeah**

**Even when I'm scared I have to try to fly**

**Sometimes I fall**

**But I've seen it done before**

**I gotta step outside these walls/**

"Brother!" Al cried out fearfully running past branches. One branched snagged his eye and he let out a cry of pain as blood oozed from it. "I have to keep going…." He urged himself as he wiped the blood away and kept going.

**/I got to break out…**

**I got to break out…/**

He suddenly came to a clearing where he saw his brother crying on the ground and Lust sneaking up behind him.

**/I got to step outside these walls**

**Love outside these walls**

**I feel my heart breaking**

**But, it's a brand new day/**

Al ran quickly around so he was behind Lust, he couldn't let his brother be murdered.

**/I'm going down**

**I'm stepping out/**

Al took a deep breath and clapped his hands together. Everything went silent as his hands hit together. Ed and Lust both turned to see Al.

"Al!" Ed cried out. Lust's eyes narrowed

"I'll you then your big brother…" she said sending her dagger nails at Al. Al ran forward. One of the nails caught in his shoulder but, he kept running and it went all the way through. Al tackled Lust to the ground. Her nail snapped but it was still stuck into Al's shoulder. Ed watched in horror as Al put his hands on Lust's homunculus seal. Lust eyes widened and rolled into the back of her head suddenly, she exploded leaving Al dripping in blood. Al looked horrified.

"I-i…I-i…killed…" but Al couldn't finish his sentence he broke down and stared crying. "NO!" he cried out whimpering. "I'M NOT A MURDERER I'M NOT!" he curled up into a ball and sobbed. Ed's heart tore as the scene unfolded. He wanted to hold his little brother and tell him everything was going to be ok…but….would it be ok…..he loved Al with a all his heart but….he never thought his brother would kill anybody…even if it was a homunculus.

**/I'm stepping outside**

**These walls**

**I've seen it done before**

**I'm walking on**

**I'll walk it off**

**Oh I'm moving on/**

**

* * *

**Well thats all for now! Sorry for the wait! please review my computrer was screwin up so i couldn't put up this chapter lol!

Next chapter title: Halo

Love, Audrianna!


	8. Halo

Chapter 8

"Halo"

Song by: Bethany Joy Lenz

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! TELL YOUR FRIENDS I WILL CRY IF I DON'T GET MORE THAN TWO REVIEWS! And I will get so depressed that I won't finish the story……so please I want to continue this! Cuz I have some great idears for it!**

Enjoy!

* * *

"Al……" Ed said hesitantly touching his shoulder. Al sat up and looked at Ed, his calm and gentle hazel eyes were now filled with fear and pain. Ed tried to mask the disappointment and fear of his brother but, it still shone right through. Al saw the disappointment written as clear as crystal across his brothers face…all he could do was look down in shame.

**/I never promised you a ray of light**

**I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday**

**I'll give you everything I have**

**The good that bad/**

"I-I'm sorry……." Al whimpered to his brother glancing up but, quickly looking down so he wouldn't make eye contact. Ed sighed and just shook his head.

"Al look……..I want to forgive you and put this all behind me but-!"

"But, you just can't believe that your perfectly sweet and innocent brother would do something like this…." Al said finishing the sentence sarcastically.

"Yeah…….." Ed said quietly. Al shook his head and stood up.

"I'm not perfect you know….."

**/Why do you put me on a pedestal?**

**I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below**

**So help me down you've got it wrong**

**I don't belong there/**

"I know Al but-!

"No, I don't think you know……" Al said trying to stop the silent tears. "Brother…..when you killed someone……"

Ed cringed at the words.

"I was sad but….I knew it had to be done…….and I never blamed you once….I had to kill a homunculus to save you…..it had to be done……you would've been killed if I hadn't killed her……and…you can't even say thank you…."

**/One thing is clear**

**I wear a halo**

**I wear a halo**

**When you look at me/**

"Al…" Ed said standing "I'm grateful that you saved me……but…..it's……so…unlike you to kill someone."

"Then maybe you don't know me……" Al said quietly looking into Ed's gold eyes with his hazel ones.

**/But standing from here**

**You wouldn't say so**

**You wouldn't say so**

**If you were me**

**And I, I Just want to love you**

**Oh, I, I just want to love you/**

Ed's eyes widened.

"A-al…..I-I do know you…you're my little brother….of course I know you…."

"…..I am your little brother but….it's like you can't except the fact that I'm human and that I make mistakes too……" Al said clenching his fists holding back the never ending tears.

**/I always said that I would make mistakes**

**I'm only human and that's my saving grace**

**I fall as hard as I try, so don't be blind yeah/**

"Al I know your human and I know you make a few mistakes here and there…"

"A few mistakes…? A few mistakes!" Al said laughing dryly. "Brother I've made so many mistakes…"

"But, Al…..they're not big ones….."

"So…are you saying transmuting mom wasn't a big mistake….?"

"….w-well…." But, Ed couldn't find the words to say.

"That was a mistake we made……I….made…." Al said his shoulders slumping"

"Al….I dragged you into it…." Ed reasoned touching Al's shoulder. Al jerked away from Ed's touch.

"But…..I could've stopped it…."

"Al…..there's nothing you could've done……you've got to get past it….and aacept that there was nothing you could've done…." Ed said sadly trying to convince Al.

"Then…….will you accept me as I really am….."

**/See me as I really am**

**I have flaws and sometimes I even sin**

**So pull me from that pedestal**

**I don't belong there/**

"W-what….? As you really are….?" Ed asked confused.

"Yes…..not the saint that you see me as…but…as a normal person who makes mistakes just like the next guy………? Al answered staring into his brothers eyes.

**/One thing is clear**

**I wear a halo**

**I wear a halo**

**When you look at me**

**But standing from here**

**You wouldn't say so**

**You wouldn't say so if you were me**

**And I, I just want to love you**

**Oh, I, I just want to love you/**

Then Ed realized it. He had been wrong about Al…as much as he hated to admit it, Al was just like everyone…even himself. The sinning disgrace and Al was just like him….and to finally realize it…….hurt.

**/Like to think that you know me**

**But in your eyes**

**I'm am something above me**

**That's only in your mind**

**Only in your mind….**

**I wear….**

**I wear….**

**I WEAR A HALO/**

Ed swallowed hard.

"Al look…" Al just smiled sadly and shook his head….it was the same sad smile their mom had on her face when she died.

"Brother….there's nothing you can say…..that will change what you think of me as..."

/**One thing is clear**

**I wear a halo**

**I wear a halo when you look at me**

**But standing from here**

**You wouldn't say so**

**You wouldn't say so if you were me**

**And I , I just want to love you**

**Oh, I, I just want to love you/**

Ed was at loss for words he knew he was at fault but, he couldn't find a way to fix it.

"Brother…." Al started but had to choke back a tear. "M-maybe…….maybe our bond is breaking…."

"W-why would you think that?" Ed cried out shocked.

"Because….."

"Just because of everything that has happened….?" Ed asked quietly. Al just nodded silently looking to the ground. Ed sighed and lifted Al's chin up gently.

"Al……." Ed began looking into his brothers eyes. "The reason…..the reason why…I don't want you to make mistakes…and…. that…I basically make it out to be like your some God sent angel….is…is because….I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did…"

**/I JUST WANT TO LOVE YOU/**

Al's eyes widened.

"I don't want you to have to pay for any sins……because of something you did…because you had a bad example from your older brother….." Al looked at Ed and gave one of his biggest and sweetest one of kind smiles and hugged Ed tight.

"Your not a bad example brother……you just mess up sometimes like everyone does….. You just have to accept what you did and say you're sorry." Ed smiled and hugged Al.

"Your right….. but, Al…..?" Ed said pulling back so he could look at Al clear in the eye. "Don't beat yourself up because you had to kill someone to save me….." Al turned slightly and looked at the bloody remains of Lust and whispered quietly more to himself than to his older brother.

"I won't…"

/**yeah, hey, hey halo (x 10)/**

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! **Remember the warning at the top!** I'll be gone for a week so I hope to come back and see some lovely reviews! Hope everyone is having a great summer!

Love,

Audrianna!

Next Chapter: "Won't Back Down" by Fuel


	9. Authors very sorry note!

I am so so sorry guys! My computer has a virus and I'm hoping it won't shut off before I finish writing this! Please forgive me for the wait I know I suck... and school is starting so I'm so busy but, give me one more chance please! I'm trying you won't be sorry please just wait for me! You will love the next three chapters they will be the llast one's I tell you the titles: "Won't Back Down" by Fuel, "Gift's and Curses" (my rewritten version) by Yellowcard, and Lesson's Learned by Carrie Underwood. I hope those may give you a little insight to the direction I'm going. Again I'm so sorry my computer sucks and my cousin died f and he was only 43 and his dad just had a stroke and can't walk and the funeral was today so I'll write as soon as I can so sorry again!

God bless,

Audrianna 3


	10. Won't Back Down

Chapter 9

"Won't Back Down"

Song by: Fuel

Hello everyone! I've turned over a new leaf and I've decided I'll continue this story no matter how many reviews I get! Read and review please! God Bless!

/Yeah, yeah/

Ed took his brother gently by the shoulders and spoke softly yet his words were determined.

"Al…you know what we have to do…" he said. Al nodded silently then finally whispering sadly.

"I know…..We have to do it or they'll never leave us alone…"

"Al…you don't have to do this with me…I don't want anymore blood stain on your hands….." Ed whispered gently to Al, he never wanted Al to experience the pain of killing someone or the blood stain that would never wash away. The wind started to pick up and the rain that fell hid the silent tears that were cascading Al's soft cheeks.

"Brother…." Al said trying to keep his voice steady. "We've been through everything together….why would that change now….?"

Ed gave a smile only meant for Al and hugged him tight.

"We're going to beat them Al…..I promise, no….I swear to you…we **will** beat them for good"

The determination in Ed's voice never wavered as he swore to his brother, all he had to do was to make sure what he swore came true.

"D-mnit! Lust must be torturing them to death!" Envy said his dark eyes narrowing.

"Well at least their gone for good." Greed said. (He had been watching the entire time)

"Where's Lust?" Gluttony asked as a long trail of drool slid out of his mouth.

"Who cares." Wrath said not even the least bit concerned for his fellow homunculi. "I'm going to go and get my arm and leg from the fullmetal alchemist's dead body." Wrath finished walking out of the warehouse to claim what was 'his'.

Suddenly there was a commotion outside of the warehouse.

"What the-!" Envy tried to finish but, Wrath was thrown into him causing them to fall into a heap on the cold stone floor.

"No… it can't be…." Dante screamed shocked. Her voice echoed throughout the halls of the abandoned warehouse eerily. In through the doors stepped Ed followed closely by Al.

"It's impossible!" she shrieked suddenly afraid. "Envy kill them for good!"

"Well, well" Envy said pushing Wrath roughly off of him and standing. "You two little b-st-rds just won't die now will you…." Ed stepped forward ready to fight, Al started to follow but, Ed held his hand up.

"Al, stay back…I'll handle this…."

"Are you sure you can do that fullmetal? Do you really have what it takes to kill me?" Envy snarled at Ed.

/I know what darkness means

(And the void you left for me)/

Without hesitation Ed replied coldly.

"Yes…." Al looked down fighting to control his emotions; he didin't want his brother to kill anyone but, he knew that this is what they had to do….it was the path they chose.

"The coldness in your voice….your really planning to kill me…and right in front of your little brother." The last line Envy sounded like he was scolding Ed in a mocking way.

/The isolation stings

(So think it wants to bleed/

Fear and shame clouded Ed's golden eyes. Millions of voices echoed in his head. You have to kill him; this will haunt your baby brother; it's the only way; what kind of older brother are you; you have to stop him for good; it's all your fault Al has to be exposed to this.

Suddenly the good started to lesson and the bad came on full force. It was your fault from the beginning; you destroyed his life; he never had a chance; it's you fault; you're a cold blooded killer, YOUR FAULT!

/The echoes in my brain

(Of the things you said to me)/

"STOP IT!" Ed cried out falling to his knees and covering his ears. He had to block the voices…he had to make them stop….he didn't want to face the truth.

"Brother!" Al yelled running towards Ed but, not before being grabbed by Envy.

"Not so fast little Elric, your brother is now realizing what kind of a life he's made for you and what a failure he's made it. Envy said his face triumphant and evil.

"No! Brother, listen to me!" Al cried out struggling from Envy's tight grasp. "Your not a failure! And you're the best brother to me! Your not perfect…..and..niether am I…but, we can fix all of our mistakes together! You can't keep beating yourself up over the past and every mistake! And your not the one ruining my life…Envy is!" Ed's eyes widened as a new voice filled his head…the voice of his brother, stronger and more powerful than all the rest. In that very moment something awoke inside of Ed….a fire of hate stronger than the hate for his father…a hate……for his father's creation.

"Shutup you brat!" Envy yelled roughly pushing Al to the floor. Al tried to get up but he was pressed down by Envy's foot. Suddenly, Envy was slammed right in the jaw with such a force that he was sent flying into the wall. "What the-!" Envy said looking to see who punched him. Helping Al sit up was Ed.

"So, you broke through the voices…" Envy said standing unfazed and calm, wiping the trickling blood from his mouth. "I was hoping you'd die from the truth…"

"Some of it may be true….." Ed said standing once he made sure Al was ok. "But, most of it was lies created by you so, you could destroy me with my own guilt….but, it's not going to work…." Ed continued quietly walking towards Envy. "But….there's something that is true…you've been ruining Al's life by hurting him and taking him away from me…and now… IT'S TIME TO PAY!"

/You took my everything

Now I'm coming for you/

Ed ran forward and slammed Envy even further into the wall. Ed lashed out punching Envy as hard and as fast as he could with everything he had. No longer was Al going to suffer.

/I won't back down

I will not bow

I've come to bring you to hell/

Envy finally dodged one of Ed's attacks and slammed him in the stomach with his fist. The pain was excruciating as Ed fell to his knees coughing up spit and struggling to find his breath.

/I can't forget

The things you did

I've come to bring you to hell/

"Brother!" Al cried out standing and running towards his fallen brother. Envy smirked and dashed right in front of Al cutting him off from his brother. "I know what haunts you little Elric…" Envy said circling around Al like a wolf to its prey. Suddenly, Envy's body began to take on a different form. Envy started to grow to almost 7 feet tall, large spikes came out oh his shoulders, his skin turning metallic and grey, and his face became a helmet…a helmet with no emotion. The armor…the one that held Al as a prisoner.

/The shadows that you see

(In the places that you sleep)

Are memories of me

(Better pray your soul to keep)/

"Remember me…?" the armor spoke evilly; the once kind voice of the armor was gone, now replaced with a colder and crueler voice. Al tried to put on brave face and block out all the memories but, they came swarming into his head taking over his thoughts and breaking him down. Al closed his eyes and fell to his knees; four years of tears of pain and regret flowed down his cheeks.

"There, there….there's no real reason to cry….." the armor said with fake concern. "Just to make you feel better I'll give you something to really cry about." The armor grabbed Al by the collar and shoved him into the wall forcefully.

"Al!" Ed yelled finally catching his breath. He stood up and ran towards Al but, was tackled by Wrath and Greed forcing him to the ground holding him down tight. Al cringed in pain as the force of the wall surged through his aching body. He felt a liquid running down the calves of his legs; blood seeped to the floor making a large puddle.

_Oh no.. _Al thought. _I don't think my legs can take much more of this…_

Suddenly, Envy's body was morphing again this time he became much shorter with blonde hair, blazing gold eyes, and an automail arm and leg; it was Ed.

"Hello dear brother." Ed's mocking voice said letting go of Al and watching as he slid to the floor into the ever growing pool of blood. "You're so pathetic…" Ed said disgustingly. The words stung Al as he weakly stood up leaning against the stone wall for support. "People shouldn't be praising me for restoring you to your original body your such a failure…and look at you…your missing bones from your legs…your not worth displaying anymore…"

"No…" Al said pushing the thoughts of Envy's cruel words about Ed earlier. "I'm not a puppet….." Ed laughed evilly.

"You really are a failed creation! You still don't get it do you?" he asked. "I never loved you! I never cared about mom! I just wanted to try to bring her back because I knew it wouldn't work and then I would be able to do something great and people everywhere would know me….and you just helped me do that you were a great help…for once."

/The truth behind your eyes

(You know the place you never see)/

Al fell on his hands and knees shaking. The truth had finally came out. _He doesn't love me…he hates me…he hates me…_

The real Ed watched helplessly as his brother started crying believing every word that Envy lied.

"No! Al!" Ed called out struggling against the hold of Wrath and Greed. "Don't listen to him he's a fake! I love you and…..I loved mom…you should know that…."

"Shutup!" Greed yelled punching Ed in the jaw. Al looked over at his real brother.

_He really does love me…?_ Al asked himself silently.

"Don't listen to him!" the fake Ed roared grabbing Al's chin and forcing him to look into his golden eyes. "he's the liar…not me…"

"A-al…no…." the real Ed whispered, his heart starting to shatter into to unfixable pieces. "I-I can't lose you too….I-I'll die…." Al's eyes widened in realization at these words, he had to make a choice…who was telling the truth….and who's the liar.

"Al…listen to me…" the fake Ed started.

"No…" Al said coldly standing. "Everything you've ever told me…was a lie…and I was stupid enough to believe it… but….no more….**I'm** going to be the one to destroy you for good…"

/Your darkest little lies

Are coming for you/

In a last minute attempt to get Al back into the mind set that he was in Envy's transformed himself into the armor once more.

"Remember all those years of being trapped inside me! You were my prisoner!"

"No…..I wore the armor…the armor didn't wear me!"

/I won't back down

I will not bow

I've come to bring you to hell/

Envy morphed back into his original form and dodged Al's oncoming attack.

"Too slow!" Envy yelled punching Al in the stomach sending him reeling into the shattered mirror. Al weakly opened his eyes blood seeped through the back of his shirt. Ed struggled desperately to get to his brother but Wrath and Greed held him down tight. Al knew he had to do something quickly but, his head was spinning and it was hard to think. Then, something caught his eye. It was the fragments of glass from the mirrors. Hesitantly he picked up a long sharp fragment and looked at it. Holding out his right hand Al carved his transmutation circle into it; he did the same with the other. Praying to himself and God he clapped his hands together and slammed them on the ground. Nothing happened.

"Ha! You actually thought that was going to work your such a-" suddenly the ground rumbled. "what the-!" Before Envy could finish his sentence with 'hell' a large stone figure rose up out of the ground and wrapped its arms around Envy's neck choking him unto he was no longer moving. At the same time to large hands came up and grabbed Wrath and Greed off of Ed and pinning them to the wall. Getting up quickly ignoring the pain from his wounds during battle, Ed ran to his little brother. Ed kneeled down in front of Al, taking off his coat and wiping the blood from Al's wounds.

"S-sorry…" Al apologized weakly, his skin becoming deathly pale from the loss of blood.

"What are you sorry for…?" Ed asked in disbelief. "You did nothing wrong….I'm very proud of you buddy." Ed said taking Al's hand and giving it a light squeeze of reassurance.

/I can't forget the things you said

I've come to bring you to hell/

Dante walked slowly to Envy….her son. She hesitantly reached out her hand to him. Inches from touching him Envy's head shot up the fire's of hell burning through his lavender eyes. Ed looked over at Envy their eyes connected and the tension in the air surrounded the room like a cloud of smoke from a never ending fire.

"Al…you rest here…I'm going to end it this time….." Ed said beginning to stand.

"No!" Al cried out weakly gripping his brother's arm stopping Ed.

"Al what are you-?"

"We've both tried to fight him on our own….." Al interrupted. Ed became silent as he thought about Al's words.

"So….we should fight….together…" Ed said helping his brother stand.

Envy brought his arms together and swung them out breaking the statue into fragments of stone.

"I will kill you both and make sure you suffer!" Envy yelled taking on a transformation. Ed and Al watched in horror as Envy became a large fanged dragon. "SEE MY TRUE FORM!" Envy yelled his voice shaking the warehouse. Then Envy took off towards the two brothers with lightning speed. Ed and Al both looked at each other, it was the moment of truth if their plan worked they could finally be able to live peacefully and rebuild their lives but if it didn't work….they would both die.

"Brother if this doesn't work…I just wanted to let you know-"

"Al stop worrying this will work" Ed said giving a reassuring grin.

/All the scars that never heal

All the wounds that will not seal

I will not forget the day

These memories never fall/

Envy was drawing nearer with every passing second. The brother's looked straight at Envy and clapped their hands together. And together they slammed their hands on the ground. Blue electrical light illuminated the room causing all the electricity to blow out. The blast of alchemic light headed towards Envy.

"No!" Dante screamed rushing towards her son. Envy roared as the blast drew nearer to him. Just as the light was about to consume him Dante threw herself in front of Envy her body disintegrating into nothing all except her alchemic necklace. It hung in the air causing the alchemic blast to turn into many vibrant colors, until finally it changed to a solid blood red.

"Oh God…" Ed whispered. "Al we've got to get out of here!" Ed tried to help Al as best as he could but his brother was too injured to go fast. Even at the slow pace they made it only a few inches from the door until the warehouse exploded and the roof caved in covering everything leaving only a cloud of dust.

end of chapter

Halloooooo so sorry for the wait! my computer had a freaken' virus i'm really sorry! hope i haven't lost any reviewers! love to everyone!

love,

Audrianna!

Next chapter: Gifts and Curses by yellowcard (my rewritten version)


	11. MY VERY BIG APOLOGY NOTE!

Hello my fellow reviewers! I would like to deeply apologize for my lack of updating please do not be offended it's not you its me. Highschool is choking the life out of me and I can't seem to get away from it. And it turns out from my lack of knowledge of running backwards for conditioning in volleyball I have earned myself two stress fractures in my lower back or as the doctor my Scottie dogs have collars when not supposed to! I'm soooooooooooooo sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooory but I 'm writing as fast as I can just give some time and you will receive a very good chapter full of suspense drama anger hurt blood gore action adventure and a lot of other little goodies that I will throw in so sorry please don't stop reading because I will cry and its not good when I cry cuz I f I cry you will receive a very mean comment from my brother and that's very good cuz he cusses like a sailor thankyou and have a nice day!!!

Sincerely,

Al-luvs-kitties!


	12. Gifts and Curses

Chapter 9

"Gifts and Curses" (my rewritten version)

By: Yellowcard

The moment you've all been waiting for!

**

* * *

**

**Ed's POV**

"W-where am I….?" I thought to myself struggling to remember, my head was spinning like crazy. "Wait…..I remember….the blast……..Envy…….Al……oh God….where's Al?" I struggled to move but, my body was held down by something heavy. "I've gotta find him…….Al…hold on…."

**Normal POV**

Ed opened his eyes but, everything was dark. After a lot of frustration and pain he managed to push off a large piece of roof that had pinned him down. Pushing himself up with his real arm he was able to sit up. He looked down, his automail was completely destroyed; smiling slightly he imagined the lecture he would get from Winry about being careless and getting hurt again for the millionth time. Looking around he saw the tattered remains of what used to be a warehouse. There was only one wall standing but it looked about to collapse at any minute. Ed's eyes darted throughout the remains searching for any sign of life preferably his brother's. Suddenly there was movement under some of the rocks across the room. Getting up quickly pushing the pain aside Ed ran and started digging through the rocks praying that whoever was under there was his brother. Suddenly someone burst from the rocks and landed a few feet behind Ed. Ed looked behind him and his heart stopped.

"No….." he whispered sinking to his knees. There in front of him stood Envy with almost a hellish humored look on his face.

"I'm back!" Envy said stepping towards Ed.

Ed fell back and started scooting away until he was backed up against some rocks with no more room to move.

"You thought you did it didn't you? You thought you and that damn brother of yours actually destroyed me! You fool! I'M INVINCIBLE." Some rocks moved beside Ed causing him to jump in fear and surprise. There was a small avalanche of rocks and Al came digging through coughing as the smoky dirt particles filled his throat.

"Al!" Ed cried with joy but, his joy turned into worry and fear as Al collapsed to the ground. Ed crawled beside his brother and turned him over touching his cheek with his one hand.

/**_My brother belongs to the words of a song_**

_**I try to be strong for him try not to be wrong for him/**_

"Oh Al..." Tears welled up in Ed's eyes as he surveyed Al's beaten body. His legs looked completely destroyed, he had cuts and bruises everywhere, and he was fighting to stay awake.

"b-brother……." Al whispered his voice barely audible. "d-did we win……? Did we beat Envy…..?" Ed was about to answer when Envy interrupted.

"Sorry little Elric but, I'm afraid you and your brother failed….**again** you two were stupid to think that you could defeat me a homunculus!! You should have accepted your fate of dying it would have been less painful but, now here you both are losing more and more blood by the minute and soon you'll stop breathing and you'll be begging me to kill you!"

"SHUTUP!" Ed yelled but, Al touched his hand.

"no……he's right brother……he's right………"

/**_But he will not wait for me anymore, anymore_**

_**Why did I say all those things before I was sure/**_

"No Al….you can't think like that……if you do then Envy will win……" Ed said trying to convince his brother….and his self that they could still win."

"But…..Envy already has won….." Al said his eyes starting to close.

"That's it Alphonse go ahead close your eyes and leave this world you will no longer suffer." Envy said coaxing Al into giving to death.

"No Al!" Ed cried shaking his brother a little to open his eyes. "Don't don't do this…..your gonna be ok…….please…..don't leave me…." Ed whispered squeezing Al's hand reassuringly. Ed looked up at Envy then, he leaned down to his brother and whispered in his ear. "You are the reason that I keep going….you are the purpose that I live….don't die and let my life have no meaning…."

_**/(He is the one) that I have a purpose/**_

A few tears fell down Al's cheek.

"……o-ok….." Al whispered. Ed smiled and kissed Al's forehead in a brotherly way. "I will win this for you Al…." Ed stood and turned to face Envy, he had to win this not just for himself but for his brother…and he had to do it fast.

_**/(He is the one) and I have to fight this/**_

Envy laughed as he watched Ed stand. "You really think that in the shape your in that your in that you can actually win this!?!!? You were at your strongest at the beginning and you couldn't even beat me then!"

"You scared Envy….? Ed asked firmly. Envy's eyes narrowed.

"Prepare to be reunited in hell with **OUR **father and your mother!" Envy dashed forward and nailed Ed in the jaw. Ed cried out in pain as he flew back into the last standing wall. The wall collapsed right on top of Ed. Then everything was silent.

_**(He is the one) the villain I can't knock down/**_

Envy popped his neck from side to side then he started towards Al. Suddenly Ed burst from the rubble and landed right behind Envy. "Greetings from hell!" Ed kneed Envy in the back, then he flipped him around and started punching him with everything he had left making every punch count for Al.

_**/I see your face with every punch I take **_

**_And every bone I break it's all for you/ _**

Finally Envy was able to dodge one of Ed's punches. He ducked and nailed Ed in the stomach with his fist and knocked the wind out of Ed. Ed fell to his knees coughing up spit. Envy laughed aloud.

"Giving up already pipsqueak?!?!?!"

"Not a chance!" Ed yelled getting up and tackling Envy to the ground.

_**/And my worst pains are words I cannot say**_

_**Still I will always fight on for you/ **_

Envy quickly kicked Ed off of him. Ed was sent flying into the rubble right beside his brother.

"E-ed….." Al weakly cried out. He weakly grabbed a sturdy piece of rubble and pulled himself in a sitting position. "Brother…..!" he called breathless. Ed sat up and looked at Al.

"You ok Al?" Ed asked worriedly trying to keep the pain from his voice. Blood was running down Ed's face from a freshly cut scratch across his eye which was shut closed.

Envy smirked "look at you two worried about each other when you should be worried about your own lives!"

"Brothers are supposed to care about each other!" Al yelled as loud as he could "but it's obvious **you** don't care about us **brother!**" Envy's eyes burned with rage he disappeared one moment and then appeared the next moment in front of Al and grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up.

"WE'RE ONLY HALF BROTHERS!" Envy screamed at Al. "AND DON'T MINUTE THAT I CARE ABOUT YOU TWO OR OUR DAMNED FATHER!!"

_**/My brothers alive in the bright New York Sky**_

_**The city lights shine for him above them I cry for him/**_

"Let him go Envy!" Ed yelled standing. Envy just looked at Ed and turned his arm into a blade. He held it inches from Al's neck.

"Come any closer fullmetal and your brother's life will end." Ed's eyes widened in horror.

"No please…..don't….!" Ed cried the tears falling endlessly. "Don't kill my baby brother….."

"Ed….." Al whispered, it pained him to see his strong older brother break down like this.

_**/Everything's small on the ground below down below**_

_**What if I fall then where would I go? Would he know?/**_

"Oh poor, poor Edward Elric you try and try to save your brother from everything but, have you ever thought that maybe you're the one who puts him in danger?"

"Shutup Envy!" Ed spat. "I'm not falling for your lies this time!"

"Oh but you misunderstand I'm not lying to you I'm merely telling the truth, don't you remember from the very beginning you put him at risk doing the human transmutation, remember his cries for you when you couldn't reach him and you wanted him back enough to trap him into that suit of armor."

_**/(He is the one) All that I wanted/**_

Ed's eyes widened as the memories that he had buried in the back of his mind came rushing back.

**FLASHBACK (( new flash back ))**

**((Ed: (runs into house) hey mom sorry we're late!**

**(Mom's lying on the floor))**

**((Mom: Ed could you be a dear and transmute me a ring of flowers…..you see……your father…always used to make them…..for…..me….(eyes become blank) (hand grows limp))**

**(( (at funeral)**

**Al: brother…..I'm cold……a-and I'm hungry…….how are we going to do this…..? how are we going to live without her….?**

**Ed: we're not Al….**

**Al: (look up at Ed)**

**:Ed: we're going to bring her back…))**

**(( (in basement) (room glows gold then changes to eerie purple)**

**Al: brother….something's not right……..))**

**(( Al: BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (reach out hand to E)**

**Ed: (reach out hand to A)**

**(they both barely miss))**

**END FLASHBACKS**

_**/(He is the one) And I will be haunted/**_

Ed stood their in disbelief for once Envy was telling the truth. The guilt and the pain that he had buried deep within engulfed him.

"Your talent at alchemy is no gift…it's a curse" Envy spat out.

_**/(He is the one) This gift is my curse for now/**_

Envy smirked Ed was vulnerable now. He dropped Al who crumpled to the groubd and ran towards Ed with inhuman speed. Ed had no time to dodge before Envy socked him in the jaw. Ed fell back into a heap of rubble, a piece of glass cut his shoulder; red sticky blood oozed out of his one arm. Envy looked into Ed's eyes they were blank and dead. He reached down and checked for a pulse in Ed's wrist he felt……nothing.

"He's dead!" Envy cried out evilly.

"n-no……." Al weakly said as tears steamed down his cheeks.

"Now one Elric left….." Envy said turning towards Al.

"t-this wasn't supposed to happen…." Al whispered. "y-you said everything was going to be ok….." Envy walked over to Al and grabbed his collar, lifting him up off the floor.

"Your brother's not here to save you now little Elric!" Envy snarled cutting across A's neck.

"BROTHER!!!! I NEED YOU TO CATCH ME WHEN I FALL!!" Al cried out as Envy's cuts became more deeper. Suddenly there was a sound behind Envy.

Envy turned standing there was Ed his pupils were gone and a look of pure rage was on his face. Fear crawled through Envy. He quickly dropped Al, who crumpled to the floor unconscious.

"Y-you're supposed to be dead!" Envy yelled in disbelief and a hint of fear in his voice. Ed said nothing and clapped his hands on the ground white light shone and he putr his hands on the ground and he raised up a large white scythe.

"Your not Ed! You're an angel of death!"

"no….." Ed whispered. "but I have an angel with me…." A soft hand touched Ed's shoulder and their standing beside him was his mother. Ed burst forth with new-found speed and swung his scythe at Envy with grace and ease. Envy dodged but the scythe cut his shoulder. The pain was unbearable and Envy let out a cry of rage and pain.

_**/I see your face with every punch I take**_

_**And every bone I break it's all for you/**_

Ed swung at Envy again but this time Envy blocked with his arm blade. Ed pushed down on the scythe while Envy pushed up with his arm. Envy shoved hard making Ed stumble backwards. Envy flipped around the scythe and stabbed Ed in the stomach. Ed's eyed turned to normal and he fell to his knees with the scythe still wedged into his stomach. Ed coughed up blood. The blood splattered into a puddle on the floor. Envy ripped out the scythe and threw it to the side. Ed fell face down into the puddle of his own blood.

_**/And my worst pains are words I cannot say**_

_**Still I will always fight on for you/**_

Ed turned his face to look at his brother he weakly lifted his hand up to reach Al but, it fell to the floor lifeless. Suddenly Ed heard somebody snapped and he heard Envy's screams for pain as he fell into darkness.

_**/Fight on for you…../**_

**_

* * *

_**Hey! Thankyou so much for sticking with me and for all the reviews I've gotten you all are amazing! Thank you TeraElric and Gozilla for bieng some of the very first reviewers! anime.character.in.disguise. even though you havn't read it all thanks for reading at least some of it! X.ElementAlchemist.X for not yellin at me and keeping me going thanks so much! Danny Barefoot for complementing me and making me feel like a really good writer! NoZoMi17 I wrote this chapter with ou in mind you wanted blood gore and pain I hope I don't dissapoint you! Mystical Sand for believing that thier will be a happy ending for the Elric brothers! blue-soljah you are amazing you've stuck with me through it all thankyou so much you keep me going! and finally haunted alchemist thank you i read your stories you read mine we tell each other whats gonna happen and i'm just so grateful to have an amazing reviwer classmate and friend like you thanks so much i love you! And to all the people who have not reviewed but still reaed thankyou for reading and even though you don't review I still love you all! GOd bless!

love,

Audrianna


	13. Merry CHRISTmas plus an apology again

Hey guys me again CHRISTmas is so busy and I'm swamped with stuff I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting but, the chapter will not dissapiont you at all when I get it finished please don't hate me! I love you all and have a very merry CHRISTmas!!!! And send me a message I'd love to know what you guys do for the holidays!

Love,

Audrianna


	14. It Ends Tonight

"It Ends Tonight"

By: The All American Rejects

_

* * *

_

_Beep……………beep……………beep_

The headlines said it all "Hero of the people the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric and his younger brother hold on to life by a small thread." People were heartbroken some grieved, some were holding on to a little piece of hope at the Elric brothers recovery but, as the days went by the hope started to fade away and people spoke of the Elric brother's as if they were gone for good.

Roy Mustang was sitting in the waiting room of the Central Mercy hospital. It had only been a few hours since he had gotten the call from Winry that Al had been kidnapped and Ed had gone to save him without a single thought or hesitation, charging headfirst into danger. Typical Ed. Mustang rubbed his temples, he hated waiting, what the hell was taking the doctor so long?

"Anyone here for Edward and Alphonse Elric?" a doctor in his late 50's asked holding a clipboard. Mustang stood.

"I am." He said. The doctor nodded and motioned for Mustang to follow him. Mustang followed the doctor through the different hallways of the hospital. He look through the different rooms as he passed. A woman holding her new-born baby tears of labor and joy stained her cheeks and then in the next room holding her 16 year old sons hand as the steady beeping of the heart monitor became a single droning beep.

"Did you hear me sir?" the doctor asked interrupting Mustang from his thoughts.

"Sorry…. no" Mustang said sheepishly. The doctor nodded understandingly.

"I asked, who would you like to see first?" Mustang thought for a moment then. Replied.

"Alphonse…" The doctor led Mustang between two double doors. It was the intensive care unit. Mustang had been here many times before, usually with dying soldiers in the military. He always felt a sense of loss every time but, if he were to lose one of the Elrics… no he didn't want to think about that.

"In here." the doctor said interrupting Mustangs thoughts for the second time. The doctor nodded his head towards a small room. As Mustang stepped in he was not prepared for the site before him. Wire's and IV's were connected to Al's body, an oxygen masked was hooked to his face, and bandages were placed around his head and his chest, his arm hung in a sling.

"What is the extent of his injuries?" Mustang asked already knowing the answer couldn't be good.

"He's lost a lot of blood, we had to give him a blood transfusion. His blood is AB negative, the rarest kind. But, we had a man willing to donate some of his blood. And let's see, he has three broken ribs two severely bruised, a shattered collar bone that's the reason for the cast, and his legs….well…" the doctor sighed. "We has to amputate them… the bones were ripped out, and there was nothing else that we could do." Mustang squeezed his fists tight.

"Anything else?" he asked quietly.

"Sir, he might not pull through….there's a small percent of a chance that he'll pull through this but…"

"An even greater percent that he won't…" Mustang finished for him. "I understand….thanks.." The doctor nodded and left the room to go check on his other patients. All was quiet, the only sounds were the oxygen tank that basically kept Al's breathing going and the steady beeping of the heart monitor. Mustang silently took a chair that had been placed close to the bed facing it, as if someone had been sitting there already.

"Alphonse Elric…you just got your body back and you go and get into trouble and it's basically beyond repair…" Mustang laughed dryly.

**/Your subtleties they strangle me**

**I can't explain myself at all/**

"You've got to pull through this Al…your brother needs you…" Suddenly, Al made a small sound like a painful groan and he opened his eyes.

"M-mustang…" Al whispered weakly. A small smile crept onto Mustangs features.

"Al your-" Mustang started.

"Awake!" Someone finished for him. Mustang turned his head to see who it was, there it the door way stood Hohenheim Elric. Al looked at his father. He had always wondered what it would be like to reunite with his long lost father; he just never imagined it would be like this.

"How are you feeling son?" Hohenheim asked walking into the room and standing beside his sons hospital bed. Al avoided his dad's eyes. All theses years he had wanted him to come back so that maybe then they could pick up the pieces of being a family again but, now he didn't know if that could ever happen and he didn't know if that's what he wanted anymore.

**/And all that wants**

**And all that needs**

**All I don't want to need at all/**

" I'm…fine…"Al mumbled weakly. Mustang studied Al quietly, his eyes had turned sad the moment his father had walked through the door. Hohenheim sat on the edge of the bed and touched Al's hand. Al jerked his hand away as if it had just been burnd.

"Al-"

"Why did you leave…..?" Al asked softly turning his head towards his father cringing at the pain.

**/The walls start breathing**

**My minds unweaving/**

The room fell silent until Hohenheim finally broke it.

"That doesn't matter…I'm here now…"

"Yeah…right before I die…." Al said bitterly as tears cascaded down his bruised face.

**/Maybe it's best you leave me alone/**

"Al your not going to die!" Mustang interjected. "Your going to get through this!" Al shook his head sadly.

"I heard the doctor small percent chance of actually pulling through this and…well…you can do the math…." Silence filled the small room. No one knew what to say.

"H-how's Ed…?" Al asked breaking the eerie silence.

"I don't know but, I'm sure he's ok…you know Ed." Mustang chuckled dryly. "Just worry about yourself for once."

"well……when you see him….can you give this note to him….the nurse helped me write it…." Al held out a small slip of notebook paper carefully folded. Mustang took it and slipped it in his pocket.

"It should explain everything to him…and tell him not..." Al swallowed hard choking on his words. "t-tell him not to be sad when I'm gone…"

**/A weight is lifted on this evening/**

"Al…no…" Hohenheim whispered sadness entering his voice..

"Don't…..don't cry over me…dad…y-you…you never knew me…" Al whispered his voice growing weaker by every word he spoke. "But…..I forgive you…." Al finished his eyes closing and he faded into the depths of the unconscious.

**/I give the final blow/**

Mustang rose silently and headed towards the door glancing over at Al's still form one last time. Hohenheim stood and gave his youngest son a gentle kiss on the forehead before following Mustang out the door.

"He's right….I never got to know him."

"You missed out on a lot when you left them…" Mustang said his voice becoming cold and bitter. "They went through hell and back with no one to guide them."

**/When darkness turns to light **

**It ends tonight**

**It ends tonight/**

"They had you…." Hohenheim stated softly. Mustang fell silent and head towards Ed's room.

Ed was sitting up in the hospital bed remains of uneaten hospital food on a small table beside him. The once fiery golden orbs had faded and he stared out the window at the falling rain; not even aware that Mustang and his father were standing in the doorway.

**/A falling star**

'**Least I fall alone/**

Mustang walked fully into the room. Ed's tan skin had turned a deathly shade of white, scratches and bruises covered his body.

"Hey small fry." Mustang greeted taking a seat beside the bed. Ed scoffed.

"Don't call me a shrimp ready to be dipped in cocktail sauce…" Ed replied quietly. Hohenheim entered the room taking in the extent of his eldest sons injuries. Ed heard the approaching footsteps and turned to see who had come in. Suddenly his eyes filled with rage.

"You….**why the h-ll are you here!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?**" Ed screamed getting off the bed adrenaline pumping through him. He lashed out towards his father punching him with all the strength he could muster.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!!" Ed screamed his punches becoming weak as the adrenaline faded. "y-you weren't there for us….if you were there things wouldn't be like this…." Ed said his voice cracking as the tears of hurt that he had held in for so long finally were released.. "A-al….he wouldn't be dying…." He cried falling to his knees. Hohenheim carefully picked his son up and placed him on the bed not knowing what to say.

**/I can't explain**

**What you can't explain/**

"It doesn't matter…" Hohenheim said pulling the blankets over his son. "I'm here now…" Ed shook his head coughing harshly.

"My baby brother's going to die…" Ed sobbed. Mustang looked down at the floor it hurt to see Ed in so much pain.

"Ed…I'm so sorry…" Hohenheim apologized taking his sons left hand. Ed jerked his hand away; it was then that Hohenheim noticed that his son had only one arm. "Ed, you arm?" Ed averted his eyes from his father and stared out at the pouring rain.

"After mom died….me and Al….tried to bring her back…" Hohenheims eyes widened in horror.

"You know it's forbidden!" Hohenheim yelled louder than he wanted to. Ed's shoulders slumped and he wiped away oncoming tears as the memories of that night flooded in.

**/The walls start breathing**

**My minds unweaving/**

"You could've been killed both you and Alphonse!"

"I know!" Ed yelled sobbing again. "I couldn't take care of him…" Ed whispered laying his head on his pillow. His eyes started to grow heavy but, he knew he had to stay awake to get this off his chest. "Aunt Pinako could barely support herself and Winry…I knew she couldn't take us in. We had the money mom left for us but, money doesn't last forever….I was just a kid….I was scared…I-I didn't know what else to do…." Suddenly a coughing over took Ed and je was fighting to control his breathing.

"Why didn't you call social services?" Hohenheim asked after his son calmed down. Ed looked into his fathers eyes and answered.

"They would've taken him away. We'd be split apart…..I couldn't let that happen…s-so….I though that…."

"If you could bring your mother back you could have someone to take care of both of you." Mustang finished for Ed resting his chin on his hands. Ed nodded.

"But, you read my books it's **forbidden**." Hohenheim stated firmly. Ed glared at his father.

"Get away from and go join your first born in hell…" Ed said hatefully turning away from his father.

/**Maybe it's best you leave me alone**

**A weight is lifted on this evening **

**I give the final blow/**

Hohenheims eyes flared with anger and out of his anger he balled his fist and nailed Ed in the jaw. Ed's eyes widened they soon were filled with hatred and hurt. Angrily Ed started to pull out the IV's that were attached to his arm.

"Ed I…" Hohenheim started trying to explain himself.

"Get the hell away from me!" Ed yelled hoarsely. His coughing fit started up again this time blood was thrown up onto the floor. And Ed sank to his knees. Mustang got off his chair and knelt by Ed's side taking a cloth from a nearby table and wiping Ed's mouth. "M-mustang….can you take me….to Al…?" Ed asked weakly. Mustang nodded silently and lifted Ed up off the ground.

"Let me take him." Hohenheim offered. Mustang glared daggers at Ed's father.

"You've already missed more than half of his life….there's nothing else for you to do…." Mustang said coldly walking out the door past Hohenheim. He never showed it much but, deep down he cared for the two Elric brothers; he wouldn't let someone who walked out on them try to come back in and try to heal all the wounds that he had caused from the start.

**/Just a little insight will make this right**

**It's too late to fight**

**It ends tonight/**

Mustang carried Ed through the hospital and through the double doors of the intensive care unit.

"Excuse me can I talk to you for a second?" a doctor asked Hohenheim just as Mustang went through the double doors. Hohenheim nodded and followed the doctor into a secluded room.

Mustang entered Al's room and placed Ed right next to Al's unconscious form.

"h-he's going to die……..and it's my fault" Ed whispered choking on his tears.

"No Ed you can't think like that!" Mustang said trying to give Ed hope.

"Shutup! Don't give me that shit about how everything's going to be ok! Because it's not!"

Suddenly Al stirred and opened his eyes slightly.

"A-al?" Ed touched his brothers unnaturally cold face.

"Your ok……" Al whispered smiling slightly.

"Shh don't worry about me…I'm fine…" Little did Ed know that in the next hour his life would never be the same. "You just need to focus on getting better ok….?" Al shook his head.

"We both know it's the end for me…."

"Al…no…you're going to be ok!" Ed pleaded.

"You just said so yourself brother….it's not going to be ok….**I'm** not going to be ok….."

/**It's my fault when your blind**

**It's better that I see it through your eyes/**

It was then that Ed felr something inside of him break, he then realized that it was his heart.

"A-al…I'm sorry I-i-"

"Stupid brother…." Al mumbled weakly. "I don't blame you…..I-I love you…." Ed grabbed Al's hand and squeezed it.

"You are my heart and soul Al….I'm nothing without you…."

**/When darkness turns to light**

**It ends tonight**

**It ends tonight/**

"Put your hand on your chest….what do you feel?" Al asked quietly. Ed placed his hand on his chest and answered.

"Nothing I'm a heartless bastard…." He replied bitterly.

"seriously…" Al pleaded. Ed rolled his eyes.

"My heart…" he answered.

"I'm right there always…." Al said his voice starting to fade.

"So touching!" A doctor said sarcastically walking into the room. Dark red stains covered his white doctors coat. "I'm sure your father would've thought so too." Ed, Al, and Mustangs eyes all widened the familiar mocking voice of the doctor could only belong to one person…or hummunculus….Envy.

"I thought I-" Mustang started.

"You what? Killed me?" Envy laughed mockingly. "You honestly thought a few flames could destroy me? You alchemists are so stupid!" Envy walked forward; the stains on the doctors coat became more visible. Ed's eyes widened. Envy smirked seeing Ed's astonishment. "Our fathers blood goes well with this coat don't you agree?" Envy asked, a sadistic grin plastered on his face. Ed got off his brothers bed and stepped onto the cold hospital floor.

"y-you…monster…." He said through gritted teeth.

"You know what would go even better?" Envy asked changing his arm into a blade. "YOURS!" Envy leapt into the air thrusting the blade forward. Ed closed his eyes and held his breath preparing for the blade to pierce through him but, it never happened. Ed opened his eyes and gasped in horror. There in front of him was Mustang with the blade wedged into his stomach. Envy ripped out the blade.

"Damnit!" He cursed in frustration. Mustang sank to the floor blood drenching him. "Might as well finish you off Envy said lifting his blade foe the killing blow; when suddenly a flash of blue light filled the room. Sharp spikes flew at Envy from every direction sinking into him, his blood flowing across the floor. Ed looked to where the source of the light had come from. There on the floor was Al with a transmutation circle drawn in blood in front of him. The oxygen mask that he had been dependant upon was cast aside on the bed.

"b-brother……finish it…..t-transmute him….." Al became silent as he fell to the floor his body becoming limp. It was then at that moment Ed knew what he had to do.

**/Just a little insight will make this right **

**It's too late to fight**

**It ends tonight**

**It ends tonight/**

Ed stood and clapped his hands together.

"IT ENDS NOW!!!" he yelled tears of pain, sorrow and anger flew down his cheeks as he slammed his hands on Envy yellow light engulfed the room. Then just as quickly as it came died down.

**/It ends tonight/**

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

_

* * *

Hello my lovely reviewers do not hate me!! I've had the flu!!! But I pushed through and typed this for you!! I love you all enjoy!!! 2 more chapters then it will be the end of the story!!_

Next chapter: "Home" by Daughtry


	15. I LOST IT!

Um guys we have a little problem…well I finished writing the next chapter which is called "Hurt" the song in by Christina Aguilera and well…..I LOST THE NOTEBOOK I WROTE IT IN!!!!!!!!!! I'M MADLY LOOKING FOR IT I PROMISE!!!!!!! But the thing is I just got grounded cuz my geometry grade is a c (I hate geometry by the way) and I have to bring it up so it could be awhile so while you guys are waiting I need ya'll to make a BIG decision for me!! You'll understand more when you read hurt but who should live Al or Hohenheim???? I'm leaving this one to you guys!! The fate of the story rests in your hands!!! So don't give up I haven't forgotten a/b this story!! Thanks for the continuing support!!! So how was ya'lls week??


	16. Hurt

Hurt

By: Christina Aguilera

Enjoy I've worked hard!!!

_(Beep……beep……beep……)_

_

* * *

_

_Ed looked around. __**Where am I? **__he thought to himself. Looking around he saw that he was on a hillside cemetery. The cemetery looked old and unkept. The old and tattered graves were covered in weeds that wound around them like ropes tying them down to the ground as if to keep the dead locked away. One grave stood out in particular, it looked fairly new and it wasn't covered in weeds. Ed walked towards it and stood in front of it. Kneeling down he read the name scrawled on the cold stone. Ed's eyes widened. Tears started to fill his eyes. __**No……No……….NO!!!!!!!**_

Ed's eyes flew open. Breathing in and out slowly he wiped the pouring sweat from his face. Sitting up he looked around. He was in a hospital room…again. But, this one was different than the last one he was in.

"Wait…..wasn't I….?" Ed's eyes widened. "Envy…..Mustang……Dad…..A-al…." He ripped the sheets off of him just as the doctor walked in.

"Going somewhere?" The doctor asked laughing warmly. She was in her mid 30's and reminded Ed of his mom.

"My dad and my brother and my bastard of a boss they're hurt! I've got to-!"

"If you would calm down for a minute I can tell you their condition." She interrupted taking a seat beside Ed's bed. "Sir…Roy Mustang was stabbed in the stomach, he lost a fair amount but, he should make a full recovery. Ed smirked inwardly well, at least Mustang hadn't gotten himself killed trying to be the hero. "As for your brother and your father" Dr. Sanders continued "well…..they're not doing so well…." Ed gripped his bed sheets; knowing that what was coming couldn't be good. "Sir your father and your brother are dependant upon life support, they both need blood transfusions but, their blood types are so rare that we only have enough for one transfusion…." Dr. Sanders finished solemnly. Ed was quiet for a minute as the words sunk in.

"So your asking me to choose between the life of my father and my brother…." Ed whispered quietly. Dr. Sanders nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry…" she apologized sincerely.

"Can I see them?" Ed asked his voice was strained and tired fro, the news he just received.

"Sure I'll go get you a wheelchair." She said standing.

"No…no wheel chair I can walk on my own." Dr. Sanders sighed; she had heard rumors about the Fullmetal Alchemists stubbornness so, she decided not to argue the point any further.

"Alright their in ICU room 125, if you need anything just grab a nurse and they'll help you." And with those final words she stood and left Ed with his thoughts. Ed bit his lip he had to be strong he couldn't break down. Taking a deep breath he got up and put his feet on the cold hard floor. How could fate be so cruel to him? Making him choose between the life of his father and his brother; he would gain one but, lose the other it was a lose-lose situation. The walls that had been put up around his heart started to crumble. His life was filled with brokenness and pain. He always tried to save everyone but, this time he couldn't.

"Damn it!!!" Ed yelled slamming his fist down on his side table. His fist throbbed but, he ignored the pain and started towards ICU. It was then he saw the two double doors of ICU. He took a deep breath beyond those doors was a picture he knew he didn't want to see but, he had to face it. Ed pushed the doors open and stepped inside, he walked past many different hallways; looking from left to right he checked to see the different room numbers. Finally he stopped in front of a door that was labeled 125; the door that held his dying father and brother inside. He twisted the door knob and walked inside. The walls of the room were painted a pale shade of blue and a large white curtain cut the room in half. Hohenheims bed and Al's bed were on different sides. Ed quietly walked to his fathers bed and pulled up a chair.

**/Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face**

**You told me how proud you were but, I walked away/**

Sitting down, Ed stared at the white tile floor beneath him.

"They're making me choose between your life and Al's life…" Ed whispered to his father, who probably couldn't hear him. "And it…..it sucks…." Ed laughed dryily. "Because I don't want to choose between either of you…" Ed's voice quivered as he fought to control his emotions. "Dad…I need you…as much as I'd like to deny it….I really do need you…" he admitted to his father. " But, I promised myself that I would protect Al….I just don't know what to do anymore….." A tear fell to the floor but, Ed quickly wiped it away, he couldn't break down now he had to be strong. Ed couldn't let this break him. But, how was he supposed to choose between the lives of his family?

**/If only I knew what I knew today/**

"I wish I could save you both….hell, I'd go through hell and back again to save you both…." Ed hesitantly reached out his hand and touched his fathers hand. Taking a deep breath he spoke the words that he thought he would never say

"I love you dad…."

**/I would hold you in my arms**

**I would take the pain away/**

"You walked out on us…and I don't know why the hell you did but, you came back…and …I pushed you away from me…and now…here you are…dying…" Ed squeezed his fathers hand lightly; he was pouring his heart out to his father and he wasn't even conscious to hear him.

**/Thank you for all you've done**

**Forgive all your mistakes/**

"You know…after all those years you left…I blamed you for everything…for mom's death…" Ed swallowed hard, he hadn't talked about his mom's death it was just too painful. "You broke her heart…and you broke mine…but... I still missed you when you were gone…and when I decided to bring mom back…Al wanted your help, he begged me to find you before we tried anything….but, I didn't listen to him….my pride got in the way of my judgment….my pride was more important than Al's safety." Ed bit his lip, his tears were starting to fall and he couldn't stop them; remembering the past tore him apart.

"Damnit!" Ed yelled standing, letting go of his fathers hand. "You walked out on ,e years ago! And now you finally come back and your going to leave me again!"

**/There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again**

**Sometimes I want to call you but, I know you won't be there/**

Ed grabbed an untouched glass of water beside his father's bed and threw it against the wall. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to calm himself down. Ed looked at his father who was lying still. If he couldn't have seen his father's chest rise and fall then, he would've sworn his father was dead.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Ed asked, standing at the end of his father's bed. "Or are you just going to lay there and rot away while your youngest son is dying and your oldest son has to make the hardest decision of his life!" Ed slammed his fist against the wall. Everything that he had ever done he had failed at and now with this decision he would be saving one life but, he would be failing the other's.

**/Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you**

**For everything I just couldn't do**

**And I've hurt myself by hurting you/**

Ed wiped his wet eyes and walked away from his father's bed closing the curtain that separated his bed and Al's. Ed's golden eyes softened as they focused on his baby brother. He sat down on the side of the bed and watched his brother's chest rise and fall; to make sure he was still alive. The older Elric took a deep breath then, spoke.

"Al….I'm sorry….I know I've said it a million times but, I just can't say it enough…" Ed averted his eyes to the cold tile floor. "I just want you to be happy….and…I wish you'd open your big, puppy dog silver eyes and tell me what you want…" A sad little smile crept onto Ed's lips. Al had used those eyes a few times to get his way when the were younger, but all that had changes the night they tried to resurrect their mother. "I shouldn't have made you do it…I knew you'd do anything I asked you. Hell, if I asked you to jump off a bridge you'd do it because you put so much trust in me….and I misused that trust…" Ed paused taking a moment to squeeze his brother's lifeless hand. "C'mon Al…you gotta pull through this…don't leave me here…." Ed shook his head and let go of his brother's hand. He stood and walked away from the bed pausing at the doorway. 'I love you…little brother…"

The hallway was deserted which Ed was thankful for as he let a few tears fall. Seeing the sign for the roof he quickly made his way up the stairs that led him to the roof. Slamming the door behind him; he took a whiff of the fresh air and walked towards the railing on the edge. He leaned against it and memories came crashing through his mind. One memory stood out, the memory of their mother. Tears filled Ed's eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

/_**Some days I feel broke inside**_

_**But, I won't admit/**_

"You were so beautiful…." He whispered. " Why did you have to leave us….." Ed buried his head in his hands, he had never really mourned the death of his mother. He had to be the be the invincible older brother; he hadn't wanted Al to see him break.

_**/Sometimes I just want to hide**_

_**Cause its you I miss **_

_**And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this oh/**_

Ed looked out into the city below.

"I don't want to do this…" he whispered to himself. "I can't choose between Al and dad…" He carefully climbed on top of the railing and closed his eyes. A million emotions ran through him. He never wanted this, he didn't want to have to make this decision of who lived and who died.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered readying to jump.

"Edward…." A soft voice whispered behind him. Ed's eyes flew open and he slowly turned around. There , standing before his eyes was his mother. She wore a white dress and her still had the sadness in them. "What are you doing…" she asked him stepping forward.

"What does it look like I'm doing…" Ed retorted sarcastically; his mother had abandoned him just like his father and he could never forgive her. "I don't want to be responsible for choosing between who lives and who dies!" Ed yelled tears freely falling. "Every time I try to save someone I fail! I couldn't save you, Al, or dad! This is the only way…" Ed turned his back towards his mother.

"Ed if you take that next step you'll fail them more than you've ever failed them before…" she said quietly.

_**/Would you tell me I was wrong? **_

_**Would you help me understand?/**_

Ed froze and he stepped off the railing. He faced his mother, but did not look her in the eye.

"You do so much to protect Al…you put him before everything and I am so proud of you." She said smiling.

_**/Are you looking down upon me?**_

_**Are you proud of who I am?/**_

"But, you need to keep protecting him…"

"Mom how can I?" he asked his voice shaking. "I have to choose between my brother and my father…I don't know who to choose…" Trisha's eyes became even sadder and she wrapped her arms around her son.

"I'm sorry you have to make this decision." She apologized. "But, in your heart you already know the answer."

_**/There's nothing I wouldn't do**_

_**To hear your voice again**_

_**To look into your eyes**_

_**And see you looking back/**_

Trisha let go of her son and she started to fade away.

"Mom…? Mom?!?!?? No! You can't go!" Ed yelled trying to hold onto her.

"I'm sorry Edward…I have to go….take care of yourself" she said smiling.

_**/If I had just one more day**_

_**I would tell you how much that I missed you since you've been away/**_

"Mom….I promise you…I will never put Al in danger again…" he vowed. His mother gave him one last smile and she disappeared into the air. Ed looked out into the city again, he remembered the night of the transmutation and he remembered his meeting with his father for the first time in years.

_**/Oh it's dangerous**_

_**It's so out of line**_

_**To try and turn back time/**_

"Mr. Elric!" A doctor shouted running up to the roof. "Your father and brother can't hold on any longer! I need a decision now!" Ed took a deep breath, this was the moment of truth. Would he choose the brother, who he made his life a living hell, or his father, who he'd never got know.

_**/I'm sorry for blaming you**_

_**For everything I just couldn't do**_

_**And I've hurt myself/**_

"I choose…"

_**/By hurting you…/**_

* * *

**_Please don't kill me!! I'm terribly sorry!! I lost the story and couldn't find it and I had to rewrite it and I'm studying for exams so I'm going to fail onwe cause I'm writing this but I do it cause Ilove you guys!! review!!! the next chapter will be the last and I want 60 reviews by the time I'm done thankyou!!!!!! I love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	17. Lessons Learned

Lessons Learned

The final chapter

Song by: Carrie Underwood

* * *

Ed sat in the waiting room. He prayed a silent prayer that he hadn't been too late in making his decision. He buried his head in **both** of his hands, the doctor had ordered him a new automail arm.

"Edward Elric?" A doctor called with a clipboard in his hand. Ed jumped up fast and walked quickly towards the doctor.

"How is he?" Ed asked biting his lip nervously.

"We have him stable, the transfusion went well and he should make a full recovery." Ed let out a sigh of relief.

"Can I see him now?" he asked. The doctor nodded and led him to the room. Ed stood in the doorway and stared at the sleeping form on the bed.

"Call me if you need anything." The doctor said leaving Ed alone in the room. The young alchemist stepped into the room, walking forward to where his brother lay sleeping. It hurt to know that his father was dead, but he felt in his heart that he had made the right choice. He reflected over the past couple of days; what had started the whole mess. A lie, a simple lie had shredded their bond. Rage and carelessness had almost gotten Al killed and ultimately ended his father's life.

_**/There's some things that I regret**_

_**Words I'd wish had gone unsaid**_

_**Some starts that had some better endings/**_

He realized that he truly couldn't protect Al, he knew deep in his heart that one day he wouldn't be able to save his little brother. _I just screw up all the time… _he thought to himself. The pain he had caused his brother and others, he wished he could take it all back and redo it.

_**/Been some bad times I've been through**_

_**Damage I could not undo**_

_**Some things I wish I could do all, all over again/**_

Suddenly, his brother stirred. Ed nearly jumped a mile out of the chair. He focused all of his attention on his brother. Slowly Al opened his eyes and he turned his head to look at his brother.

"E-ed…" he whispered weakly. A big smile of relief lit up Ed's face and he took his brother's hand.

"You're awake…" he said in disbelief. Tears of joy started to fall down his cheeks. His brother was alive, he never felt happier.

_**/But, it don't really matter**_

_**When life gets that much harder**_

_**It makes you that much stronger, oh/**_

"Brother… why are you crying?" Al asked trying to push himself to sit up. Ed quickly wiped the tears away.

"Here, let me help." Ed said standing. He gently lifted his brother into a sitting position and propped a pillow against his back.

"Thanks" Al said sheepishly, he hated that he was so helpless. He stared down at his bed for a moment unsure of what to say. That's when he noticed his leg. Ed noticed what Al was looking at. He bit his lip and then spoke.

"They could only save one leg Al…I-I'm sorry." Al looked up at his brother and gave a sad smile.

"It's ok…now I can be more like you." The words hit Ed hard. He didn't deserve the praise his brother always gave him. Hell, he didn't deserve his brother.

"Al…you don't want to be like me …" Ed said sitting down.

"What are you talking about….? Of course I do" Al said confused.

"I almost got you killed! I can't protect you Al!" Ed stood and shook his head. "I just can't risk losing you…" he whispered and headed towards the door.

"So what, you're just going to leave me?!?!?!?" Al cried. Ed stopped in his tracks and turned his head towards his brother.

"It's a risk I take to stay by your side, Ed…." Al whispered tears falling down his cheeks.

"But, why would you want to?" Ed asked turning towards Al.

"You're an idiot…" Al said looking at his brother. Well, that was definitely unexpected. "I have to make sure you're ok." He continued.

"But, Al it's my job to look after you not the other way around." He explained sitting on the edge of the hospital bed.

"Ed… you still don't get it…we're family." Now it was Al's turn to explain. "We have to look out for each other… we have to share the burden. You can't carry it all. You've got to let me help you…. We help each other." He whispered tears falling here and there. "

_**/Some pages turned**_

_**Some bridges burned**_

_**But there were lessons learned/**_

Ed sighed and ruffled Al's hair. His brother was right, he was absolutely right.

_**/And every tear that had to fall from my eyes**_

_**For everyday I wondered how I get through the night**_

_**For every change life has thrown me**_

_**I'm thankful for every break in my heart**_

_**I'm grateful for every scar**_

_**Some pages turned**_

_**Some bridges burned**_

_**But there were lessons learned/**_

"And we have dad to help us now!" Al said innocently. Ed froze, he silently took his brother's hand trying to think of how to tell him. "What's wrong?" Al asked. "Did something happen to dad.

"Al…" Ed began and he told him about the choice he had to make and about how he had to sacrifice their father in order for Al to live. Al was speechless; their father had died to save him.

"I'm sorry….." Ed whispered. Al jerked his hand away from Ed. He was shaking and tears were falling fast.

"W-why…?" Al asked looking at his brother, his expression confused and broken.

"Al…it wasn't easy….making this decision…"

"But, he's our dad!" Al cried. Ed jerked his head up and took his brother by the shoulders.

"And you're **my** little brother…" a few tears escaped Ed's eyes. "Al after everything I put you through….you deserved to live… I feel so guilty…. I wasted four years of your life…" the tears wouldn't stop falling from his eyes as he admitted all of the sins he committed.

_**/There's mistakes that I have made**_

_**Chances I just threw away**_

_**Some roads I never should've taken/**_

"You couldn't feel or taste anything….you couldn't grow up just like a normal kid…because of me. I wanted mom back…. I didn't know what to do… I was so selfish… I put myself first before you…. and I almost got you killed." Al tried to interrupt, but Ed silenced him. "I've hurt you… and I've hurt others…. And I regret it everyday."

_**/Been some signs I didn't see**_

_**Hearts that I hurt needlessly/**_

"I regret…not being able to save dad…." Ed swallowed the lump growing in his throat and spoke. "I never got to tell him….that…I loved him…and I wish I could redo everything…. But I know I can't I just got to keep moving forward and not take things for granted anymore…"

_**/Some wounds **_

_**That I wish I could have one more chance to mend**_

_**But it don't make no difference**_

_**The past can't be rewritten**_

_**You get the life you're given, oh/**_

"Al… I don't want you living in regret. It's not your fault…" Al let his brother's words sink in and then, he spoke.

"And it's not yours either…." He whispered. "You were just doing the best you could to protect me…" A side smile crept onto Ed's face and he pulled his brother into his arms.

"We're going to be all right…aren't we Ed…?" Al asked hugging his brother in return.

_**/Some pages turned **_

_**Some bridges burned **_

_**But there were Lessons Learned/**_

Ed was silent and he thought about all they had been through and how they had come out in the end.

"Yeah we're going to be alright"

_**/And every tear that had to fall from my eyes**_

_**For everyday I wondered hoe I'd get through the night**_

_**For ever change life has thrown me**_

_**I'm thankful for every break in my heart**_

_**I'm grateful for every start**_

_**Some pages turned **_

_**Some bridges burned**_

_**But there were lessons learned/**_

The Central train station was crowded with people. Edward Elric pushed his way through the crowed along with his brother Alphonse. Who politely said 'excuse me.' Ed looked all around.

"Where is that bastard?" he muttered to himself.

"There's Mustang!" Al told his brother heading in the direction of him. Ed rolled his eyes. _It's about time he showed up _he thought readjusting his suitcase and following after his brother. Al was talking with Mustang when Ed reached them.

"I was wondering where you were Fullmetal. I thought you had gotten crushed under someone's foot. Ed's face turned 5 shades of red and a vein appeared at his forehead.

"WHO YOU CALLING AN ANT SO SMALL THAT A TICK COULD SQUISH HIM?!?!??!!?!?!?!?!??!?!!?!?!??!?!" Ed yelled causing many people to quicken there steps. Al rolled his eyes just as the trains whistle blew.

"We'd better get on Ed." Al told him. "Thanks for everything, Mustang" Al said bowing politely and boarding the train.

"What will you do now?" Mustang asked Ed.

"Bury our dad's body…and after that I don't know." Ed said shrugging. "Probably go on vacation with all this time you're giving me off." The train whistle blew again. "Seeya and thanks" Ed said quickly boarding the train.

"He's grown up so much." Riza Hawkeye said approaching Mustang.

"Yeah…both of them have." Mustang said as the train headed towards Risembool. Ed stuck his head out the window and stuck his tongue out at Mustang, giving his trademark grin. Al stuck his head out and waved. The brothers leaned back inside the train and stared out the window. Their bond had grown stronger and they were closer than ever.

/_**And all the things that break you**_

_**All the things that make you strong**_

_**You can't change the past cause it's gone**_

_**And you just got to move on because it's on, oh**_

_**Lessons Learned/**_

Back in Risembool the brother's were welcomed with warm hugs and a large bonk on the head from a wrench. And now they were both standing in front of two gravestones. One old and worn, the other freshly dug. A few tears escaped Al's eyes.

"We really can't bring them back….can we…" he said quietly.

"No Al…" Ed whispered. "What's dead should stay dead."

_**/And every tear that had to fall from my eyes**_

_**And everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night **_

_**For every change life has thrown me**_

_**I'm thankful for every break in my hear**_

_**I'm grateful for every start**_

_**Some pages turned **_

_**Some bridges burned **_

_**But there were Lessons Learned/**_

Al wiped his eyes and turned to his brother.

"What do we do now?" he asked. Ed thought for a minute and then answered.

"We live." He threw on his trademark grin and draped his arm around his brother's shoulders and they started off towards Winry's house. "Last one to the house has to wash dishes!!" Ed yelled and took off towards Winry's house.

"Hey that's not fair!" Ed yelled taking off after his brother. Ed laughed

"You're still slower than a snail with no legs!"

As the sun set on the two brothers they had never been happier together with one another; the way it was meant to be.

_**/Some pages turned**_

_**Some bridges burned**_

_**But there were Lessons Learned/**_

* * *

**_I did it!! More like we did it!! THankyou so very much for all the time you spent reading this story. You guys made my day with all of your compliments and suggestions! I hope I didn't dissapoint anybody!! This will probably be my last big FMA story for awhile I might throw in a couple of one-shots here and there, but I'm gonna post a couple of Supernatural stories if anyone watches that show (once i write them anyway lol) A big thankyou again! I love you all thank you for putting up with me! I love you! Keep in touch and I'm not kidding I'd love to hear from you!!! Thankyou!!_**

**_God Bless,_**

**_Audrianna (Al-luvs-kitties)_**

P.S (points to the review button) review on your way out lol


End file.
